What to do about Sayuri?
by alwayskougacola
Summary: When a one night leads to a pup, who will make the better father? Kagome is torn between Kouga and Sesshomaru and what is best for little Sayuri? Kag/Ses and/or Kag/Kog LEMON *A Poll* (Art by HallowShell15) *Also posted on Dokuga*
1. Chapter 1

I do not own InuYasha, Evanescence, Paul McCoy, Avenged Sevenfold, Apple, Rev Theory, Ford, LMAO, Seether, Victoria Justice and anything/anyone else I write about but forgot to say I don't own.

Songs as they appear:

1. "Lithium"

2. "Bring Me to Life"

3. "Sweet Sacrifice"

* I'm Sexy and I Know It

4. "Going Under"

5. "Everybody's Fool"

6. "Snow White Queen"

7. "What You Want"

8. "Broken (feat. Amy Lee)"

9. "Good Enough"

10. "My Heart Is Broken"

11. "The Last Song I'm Wasting on You"

12. "Sick"

*Best Friend's Brother (BFB)

**Chapter 1:**

"Dammit Kags, your ancestors didn't come to America for you to be a pansy ass!" a twenty something InuYasha Taisho scolded.

"Oh, but your ancestors love your concealment spells. Way to hide your heritage you hypocrite," Kagome Higrashi snapped back.

"'Demons in America' that sounds like some shitty horror flick," InuYasha retorted as he played with his shaggy onyx hair. "Come on, it's open mic night and you know you could use the exposure…"

"Are you sure you gave the band the right music?" Kags asked biting her bottom lip.

"Of course, I did! If you suck, I'll just scream drinks on the house… it's the beauty of owning the club with Brother Fluff," InuYasha said with a smirk. "But as your manager, I know you'll do fucking awesome!"

InuYasha slid past her and onto the stage, he grabbed the mic… "Alright! Alright! Now, our next artist is going to sing an original song called 'Lithium'… I give you Miko." InuYasha stood alone in the spot light for a few seconds, whispering to someone to the side of the stage. He smiled to the crowd as he stomped toward the side and disappeared behind the curtain.

He grabbed Kagome by the chin and kissed her hard on the lips. Confused and unable to argue, InuYasha pushed her onto the stage. Standing in the spotlight with her blue black hair down in sexy waves, her chunky ring and earrings, a short strapless dress of black lace and ruffles with red high heels; she felt ready to puke. She began to think of the man she wrote this song about. Lithium, a soft, silver-white metal, almost the color of his hair… and he would never know.

She sat at the piano and mic in the middle of the stage. She smiled at the club's band, each nodding in encouragement. With an audible deep breath, she began to tickle the piano keys and she looked out to the audience.

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside__  
><em>_Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without__  
><em>_Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow__  
><em>_Oh but God I want to let it go_

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone__  
><em>_Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show__  
><em>_Never wanted it to be so cold__  
><em>_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

_I can't hold on to me__  
><em>_Wonder what's wrong with me_

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside__  
><em>_Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without__  
><em>_Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

_Oh…__  
><em>_Don't want to let it lay me down this time__  
><em>_Drown my will to fly__  
><em>_Here in the darkness I know myself__  
><em>_Can't break free until I let it go__  
><em>_Let me go_

_Darling, I forgive you after all__  
><em>_Anything is better than to be alone__  
><em>_And in the end I guess I had to fall__  
><em>_Always find my place among the ashes_

_I can't hold on to me__  
><em>_Wonder what's wrong with me_

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside__  
><em>_Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without__  
><em>_Lithium, stay in love with you__  
><em>_Oh…_

All music stops and Kagome lowers her head.

_I'm gonna let it go_.

Kagome stood and bowed, gesturing toward the club band as the crowd continued to clap.

InuYasha came on stage kissing her on the cheek, "Pretty amazing, and such a powerful voice from such a little woman. Club Inu presents, Miko."

Kagome blushed as more applause and a few cat calls and whistles joined in from the crowd. Kagome left the stage so InuYasha could introduce the next act… a beautiful young wolf demon named Ayame McCauley, who did stand-up. It was a mixture of man-bashing and the dating escapades of today's women. The fact that she told the audience 'that because InuYasha signed her paycheck and it brought her so much pleasure she named her dildo after him'; was another reason Kagome adored the comic. Kagome had never seen her seen her childhood friend blush that deep of red before.

"Giving me a tough act to follow, maybe I should have saved the 'InuYasha dildo' for tonight," Ayame said with a smile as Kagome passed.

"How was his endurance? Could he last all night?" Kagome teased.

Looking crestfallen, "Don't tell, but I did have to change his batteries after foreplay… talk about embarrassing."

The two shared a wink and laughed, and then Kagome went off to find somewhere to change. She adored the dress but hated wearing dresses with a passion.

Suddenly strong arms pulled her into a hard chest, and her heels just made her fall right into the embrace. As Kagome was about to go into self defense mode, his voice whispered in her ear.

"Lithium, Kagome? Bipolar explains a lot you know?" he chuckled with an extra squeeze. With his concealment spell all his markings disappeared, his hair shortened to a more stylish cut although stayed silver-white, but his fangs, ears and claws blunted.

"S-Sesshomaru, you aren't due back till tomorrow," Kagome stuttered.

"I know, but I was not sure if the whelp could handle his club or if you could handle my absence. I was right, look how he has dressed you." Sesshomaru Taisho snarled.

Kagome laughed, "He is my manager, and being the owner here at the Cleveland Club Inu means I work for him doubly. Yash can dress me however he likes."

"Come, I have people of importance for you to meet," Sesshomaru stated as he pushed Kagome ahead of him toward the V.I.P. section.

"Sessh, you know if this is about Miko I can't go without Yash!" Kagome said as she planted her heels into the carpet. Her blue eyes glaring daggers into his gold.

"The whelp will be here shortly, he is aware of the situation," Sesshomaru promised, nodding to his assistant, Sango, to get his brother. Kagome never made anything easy. Why she let the whelp be her manager, he would never understand he mused as he adjusted his Armani suit ensemble.

Ayame took the stage after grabbing InuYasha's ass, "For Good Luck!" she had explained with a wink, and now Yash had to find his brother and Kagome.

InuYasha found Kags still in her mouthwatering outfit beside his ass hat brother waiting outside the V.I.P. area.

"So, what exactly do you want my darling Miko for?" InuYasha asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I have a contact at Wolfe Records, I thought having a foot in the door may help along the road to success," Sesshomaru replied with a bored tone, but watched the two expressions from the corner of his eye.

"Wolfe Records?" both asked in unison. Kagome was shocked, but a smile graced her naturally pouty lips. InuYasha narrowed his amber eyes, and would have refused the meeting if he hadn't seen Kagome's blue eyes shine with excitement and her Mona Lisa smile.

"Dammit, we'll do it, but Fluff, no more surprises like this without going through me first," InuYasha warned.

"Oh No," Kagome moaned looking at her outfit, "Do I have time to change?"

"No, and they watched your performance, so they have seen the outfit already," Sesshomaru pointed out.

InuYasha grabbed her chin till she looked into his amber eyes, "Kagome, what is the clothes motto Miroku taught you?"

She glared and recited, "I'm sexy, and I know it. So put on the big girl panties and show it."

InuYasha congratulated her, while Sesshomaru was torn between killing his brother for putting the pervert, Miroku, in charge of Kagome's outfits or laughing his ass off because of the ridiculous rhyme.

"Come," Sesshomaru instructed.

Kouga Wolfe had been very taken with the young woman, Miko, and that voice of hers. Very marketable and mate-able, Koga thought as he went over her attributes in his mind. He had brought along the lead singer of Sleven, Bank Ono, to get his opinion and possibly a duet if the girl had music and if the band and Ono could learn it before the night was through.

Bank's thought were roughly the same as Kouga's. Bank could see himself and this Miko as the new it couple in music. She could open for Sleven, then that night give him a piece of heaven. Being an elemental demon, as were his band members, a miko wouldn't be bad addition.

The Inu Brothers flanked the black dressed singer as she smiled at the two males waiting at the table. "I'm sorry for your wait," Kagome apologized instinctually bowing and offering the side of her neck, she had grown up around Inu Demons and some things became ingrained.

The brothers each grabbed a corner and pulled out Kagome's seat, she smiled at both, calming them enough to be seated on her sides.

"Miko, I would like for you to meet Kouga Wolfe. InuYasha, works as Miko's manager, InuYasha this is Koga Wolfe." Sesshomaru dutifully introduced. Koga was a honey tan with light blue eyes and short black hair that teased his brow, add that panty dropping smile and Kagome knew this wolf demon could be trouble. He wore a concealment spell, but she instinctively knew with whom she sat with.

Kouga smiled as he shook hands, before introducing his guest, "Sesshomaru, Miko and InuYasha, I would like for you to meet Wolfe Record's latest success, Bank Ono."

Kagome seemed to be the only one to know who this tattooed and pierced young demon was. He was a lighter tan, with short black hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed, and wearing hazel contacts.

Holding his larger hand in hers Kagome blushed, "I'm very impressed by Sleven. 'Dear God' will always be one of my favorites."

He gave her his signature sexy smirk, which both Inu growled at, but stopped when their rib cages were met with angry female elbows. She did not need an Inu/Elemental battle in the club.

"Miko, we were very impressed with your performance. Do you think you could perform another… with Bank?" Kouga asked with a small smile.

Kagome looked to InuYasha, she trusted his instinct, and he also knew the talent line-up and if the band could manage another song on such short notice. Her cerulean eyes pleaded with his gaze, while his amber gaze seemed searching. "Do you still have that duet you wrote?"

"Yes," Kagome answered, she always carried copies of her music everywhere. InuYasha would usually laugh at her obsessive-ness, but gave her a small smile and a nod to go retrieve the music. She gave a huge smile, which dazzled the men at the table. She kissed Yash on the check and ran as fast as her heels would take her not knowing how many males and a few females watched the sway of her hips and backside.

"Wolfe, you understand that Miko and I are a package deal," InuYasha explained with a very Sesshomaru like manner. "I won't have her taken advantage of."

'Great,' thought Kouga, 'with the Inu brothers always on guard dog duty…'

"But what about your clubs, this is the only Club Inu I've been to that the champagne isn't flowing and the girls aren't hoeing? It's very cleansing to the aura." Bank mentioned to the brothers as he looked around the club. This club had an old jazz feel to it; it welcomed you to have a great time and didn't care how. The elemental felt a buzz here, like stability in the soul and it was an amazing feeling.

Sesshomaru did not care for the young elemental musicians descriptions of his clubs, he catered to wealthy idiots; they acted accordingly. "This club is my brother InuYasha's pride and joy, as to how he will manage it and Miko… I have no idea."

InuYasha had basked in the praise of how different his club was from his brother's, until the bucket of cold reality hit him in the face. He couldn't trust Miroku, the guy had made sweet Kagome look like a sex goddess on his first assignment; what the idiot would do to his club was horror inducing.

Hell, the only person he had ever trusted with the club was Kagome, and her leaving was the reason he needed a new reliable manager.

Lost in thought, the steady click of Kagome's heels went unnoticed by InuYasha, until the music was put in front of him. 'Bring Me to Life', he read, "This is the one," InuYasha passed a stack of papers towards Bank.

"Unrequited passion and anger… sexy" Bank said to Miko as he read through, "do you have the tape?"

"My i-pod, I prerecord all back vocals and Yash did the male part as a favor," Kagome explained as she pulled out the little black device with a skull and cross bones drawn on it.

"I'll give this to the band, they are mildly familiar with it," InuYasha excused himself. With the demon hearing at the table, everyone would hear his sorry attempt, and he didn't want to be here for that.

Bank closed his eyes, absorbing everything he could. Cues, emotions, and how he could perfect it. "Little minx," he whispered as he pulled out the ear buds, "this is amazing. I'd like to listen a few more times so I don't make an ass out of myself, if that's okay?" He had the song memorized, Kouga knew, but simply wanted to absorb the woman's voice.

"Go ahead, I'm getting water. Would you like Miroku to bring over any beverages while you wait?" Kagome asked the gentleman. Bank nodded and smiled mouthing the word 'water', Kouga told her his parched throat could use a scotch on the rocks, and Sesshomaru concurred by reminding her to use the top shelf liquor.

Kagome told the head bartender Miroku the V.I.P. order, while he made the drinks Kagome grabbed the bottled waters.

"You are an angel dressed as sin, you know that," Miroku thanked her as she grabbed the tray to take it to V.I.P.

"The sin part is all you buddy, wait till Sessh 'talks' to you, he was not pleased," Kagome warned her friend with a smile.

"Or maybe he liked it too much..." Miroku mused as he dried some glasses in contemplation.

Placing the tray on the table she placed each drink on a Club Inu napkin before seating herself. She noticed InuYasha had yet to return, but he did have entertainment duties tonight at his club. He couldn't hold her hand through everything; she had to be a big girl sometime.

Each man smiled his thanks; Bank added a wink as he brought the water bottle to his lips, ignoring Sessh's growl of disapproval. Kouga simply swirled his drink causing the ice to clink, catching the woman's attention.

"So tell me Miko, how do you know the brothers Taisho?" Kouga asked.

Kagome smiled, "We all grew up together in a way, the Taisho's became my neighbors in Middle School and we have remained close ever since."

"She was singing songs even back then…" Sesshomaru teased.

"He and his brother would howl and grab their ears," Kagome said with a pout, which Kouga wouldn't mind nibbling on.

With all the concealment spells the smells were hard for the demons to sort out, so InuYasha and Sango's approach was only noticed by the click of heels and murmur of their voices; not their scents.

"Everything is ready Mr. Taisho and Mr. Wolfe," Sango addressed her boss and his guest.

"The break room is free if you and Ono want to practice once or twice on harmonizing before you go on," InuYasha informed Kagome with an encouraging smile.

She smiled back, touching Bank's hand to get his attention; the guy nearly fell out of his chair. He had been in his zone, bringing his focus to Miko, "Yes?"

"If you're prepared, we have a room to practice in. The acoustics are terrible, but we can still practice harmonizing if you wish," Kagome replied.

"Sounds good," Bank said standing up and stretching, "Do you have the instrumental to practice to?"

"With prerecorded back-up, yes," Kagome agreed. "Follow me Mr. Ono."

"Call me Bank, and it would be my pleasure," Bank replied with that signature smirk placing his muscular tattooed arm around Kagome's hip. Both Inus growled low at the display, and the wolf demon felt the same displeasure. Sango simply smiled. Kagome was her best friend, room mate and one of the few that knew the identity of Kagome's muse.

Sango was sent by Sesshomaru to supervise the practice and supply the duo with needed bottle water. Ono seemed more bothered by the babysitter then Kagome.

"So, who was the guy you wrote this song about?" Ono asked as he finished his bottle of water.

Kagome released a throaty laugh and tossed her head back as she stared at the ceiling, "High school… you know how that drama goes, all hormones and stupidity."

"Late bloomer, hormones and stupidity happening in the twenties," Bank said with a smile, "thirties aren't looking any brighter."

Kagome and Bank shared a laugh and relaxed. "So, you okay with what we have planned?" Bank asked.

"Yeah, contact during the duet. Make the audience believe it," Kagome parroted Bank's earlier statement.

Sango tapped on the wall, "You're up."

"Oh my…" Kagome started to panic.

"You are ready for this; born for this…Do you understand?" Bank asked looking into Kagome's cobalt eyes.

She nodded with a shy smile. "Let's Go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Now, you're all in for a special treat. Here is our very own Miko performing 'Bring Me to Life' with Sleaven's lead singer, Bank Ono!" InuYasha announced as he backed off the stage.

Kagome and Bank snuck on stage as the lights went down, taking their positions facing the audience and each other. With the dark stage, Bank grabbed Kagome's hand and squeezed. The lights came upon the couple and their mic stands as piano keys were tickled into an eerie melody.

_Kagome Higrashi  
><em>_**Bank Ono**_

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_ (Kagome stroked Bank's cheek)  
><em>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br>Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_(Kagome clutched her chest)  
><em>Until you find it there and lead it back home<em>

**_Wake me up  
><em>**_Wake me up inside  
><em>_**I can't wake up  
><strong>__Wake me up inside  
><em>_**Save me  
><strong>__Call my name and save me from the dark  
><em>_**Wake me up  
><strong>__Bid my blood to run  
><em>_**I can't wake up  
><strong>__Before I come undone  
><em>_**Save me  
><strong>__Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without  
>You can't just leave me<em>(Bank ran his thumb along Kagome's chin)  
><em>Breathe into me and make me real<br>Bring me to life_

**_Wake me up  
><em>**_Wake me up inside  
><em>_**I can't wake up  
><strong>__Wake me up inside  
><em>_**Save me  
><strong>__Call my name and save me from the dark  
><em>_**Wake me up  
><strong>__Bid my blood to run  
><em>_**I can't wake up  
><strong>__Before I come undone  
><em>_**Save me  
><strong>__Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life  
><em>_**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
><strong>__Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_(Bank and Kagome reach toward each other)  
><em>Without your love, darling<br>Only you are the life among the dead_

(Bank and Kagome leaned toward each other with the stands between their legs, noses almost touching)

**_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
>Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>_**_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>Got to open my eyes to everything<br>__**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
><strong>__Don't let me die here  
><em>_**There must be something more  
><strong>__Bring me to life_

(Bank and Kagome went back to their original positions)

**_Wake me up  
><em>**_Wake me up inside  
><em>_**I can't wake up  
><strong>__Wake me up inside  
><em>_**Save me  
><strong>__Call my name and save me from the dark  
><em>_**Wake me up  
><strong>__Bid my blood to run  
><em>_**I can't wake up  
><strong>__Before I come undone  
><em>_**Save me  
><strong>__Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life  
><em>_**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
><strong>__Bring me to life…_

The piano keys finished their eerie lullaby and the due bowed. The crowd was on their feet. The fact that Bank Ono was at Open Mic night performing, performing with local talent and that they had sounded amazing had frenzied the crowd.

"Bank, I'll have your baby!" a random woman screamed.

He did that signature smirk and waved, more than likely the female population swooned.

"That was Bank Ono and Miko closing down Club Inu!" InuYasha screamed over the applause, "**Now get the hell out!**" The crowd laughed as they began milling out while others approached Bank for autographs.

Wolfe smiled as he stood, he needed to approach Miko and make decisions quickly. Her debut would be a whirlwind, he loosened his tie. He hired hundreds of people around the world to handle new artist, but this project he wanted to be more hands on.

**4 months later…**

InuYasha sat on the stage and thought about his call with Kagome. She called him at least three times a day if she could, she understood that Yash couldn't leave the club to manage her career; but she kept him updated. Two familiar hands began to massage his tense shoulders and he couldn't hold in his sigh of relief.

"Ayame, you're a nut," InuYasha teased as she worked the muscles of his back.

"Nope, just getting my Yash fix for the day… and you like it," with that she nipped his ear. Even with the concealment spells in place, ears were top ten erogenous zones; and InuYasha moaned.

Ayame simply chuckled and worked the knots and tension from InuYasha's neck and shoulders.

In those same four months Sesshomaru had not returned a single call to Kagome. It took her leaving for him to realize that perhaps he felt more then friendship , but only perhaps. He couldn't risk talking to her until he knew for sure. Sango, on the other hand, talked to her daily and he found himself eavesdropping like a teenager, but felt he had no other choice.

The cold shoulder from Sessh was giving Kagome/Miko's songs a more angry edge and Kouga loved it. The variety his little Goth princess could produce astounded him, and Bank was around to fine tune the final product… 'Sweet Sacrifice'.

"I need someone with a similar voice to do this voice over or back-up…it needs more," Kagome said looking between Bank and Kouga. Bank had recommended recording with accompaniment live for a more "earthy" feel. While Kagome had no idea what that meant, Kouga was quickly on board.

"Soten Kudo," Kouga replied after some thought. "It'll also get Hiten and Manten off my back." He added despite Bank's glare and sudden dark aura.

"They'll want to be there, and Hiten Kudo can't keep his diseased dick in his pants!" Bank snapped as he grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Bank, just because a guy shows me his dick, doesn't mean I'm gonna automatically want it," Kagome said offended as she tried to retrieve her hand. "I do have some self control. But only just."

"Sorry, bad blood between me and that piece of shit," Bank explained as he tried to pacify Kagome.

"Really, couldn't tell," she deadpanned. "Seriously, it'll be fine. I'll be singing a man hater song anyway…"

Very unlike Miko, she had demanded the sound booth at its earliest availability; a very polite demand in Kouga's experience. Kouga had given her band the music a few days before, the guys had smiled as they read through the music. This was an angry 'fuck you' song. Which was a bit of a relief, no person could be as nice as she was 24/7.

**Three days later at Birds of Paradise Studios in Nashville…**

_Kagome Higrashi  
><em>_**Soten Kudo**_

_It's true, we're all a little insane._(Sung in a whisper)  
><em>But it's so clear,<br>Now that I'm unchained.  
>Fear is only in our minds,<br>Taking over all the time.  
>Fear is only in our minds<br>But it's taking over all the time…_

_You poor sweet innocent thing._(Angry)  
><em>Dry your eyes and testify.<br>You know you live to break me.  
>Don't deny sweet sacrifice.<em>

_One day  
>I'm gonna forget your name,<br>And one sweet day,  
>You're gonna drown in my lost pain.<em>

_Fear is only in our minds,  
>Taking over all the time.<br>Fear is only in our minds  
>But it's taking over all the time…<em>

_You poor sweet innocent thing._(Angry)  
><em>Dry your eyes and testify.<br>And oh you love to hate me, don't you, honey?  
>I'm your sacrifice…<em>

**_I dream in darkness  
>I sleep to die,<br>Erase the silence,  
>Erase my life<em>**_._

_Do you wonder why you hate?_

**_Our burning ashes,  
>Blacken the day<em>**

_Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?_

**_A world of nothingness,  
>Blow me away.<em>**

_You poor sweet innocent thing._(Angry)  
><em>Dry your eyes and testify.<br>You know you live to break me.  
>Don't deny.<br>Sweet sacrifice._

It had taken all damn day for the perfect song, but all involved seemed satisfied.

Two guys walked into the recording studio with huge grins as soon as the light went from green to red. "We told Wolfe you just needed a chance," complemented a big bald male as he hugged the dark haired Soten.

The guy who could have been Soten's male twin smiled at Kagome with a wink, then hugged Soten, "Little girl, you did us proud. You gave me goose bumps."

Soten simply blushed up at the two guys and absorbed the praise, "Oh, this is Miko. She wrote the song. Without her, I wouldn't have this chance at all. Miko, meet my brothers Hiten and Manten Kudo of Thunder Theory."

"Thunder Theory, It's a pleasure. 'Broken Bones' is my personal favorite," Kagome said with a smile as she shook each man's hand.

"You didn't know Soten was our little sister?" Hiten asked with skepticism.

"Was I supposed to?" Kagome asked a little confused, "all Bank said was… never mind what Bank said. I'm just going to go; it was nice meeting all three of you."

As she left she heard a fist meet flesh, "Hiten, you ass! She was being really friendly to me. She might have hired me again if you weren't such a dick!"

Kagome sat in the booth and listened with Kouga as they played the song back the final time.

"I hit that note solid," Kagome whispered with a smile, as the chorus played an evil smile played across lips, 'Fuck you buddy!'

Turning to Kouga as the song ended, "Keep Miss. Kudo please, we have more voice work." With that said, Kagome got up from her seat, kissed Kouga's cheek and left to write out some anger.

Meanwhile

Sesshomaru fumed as he read the latest gossip column, 'Love triangle between Sleven lead singer, Miko, and Thunder Theory lead singer: Which man will woo newest Wolfe secret?'

"When the fuck did this happen?" he growled as his claws extended into the paper. The paper became a puddle of acid as it melted with his secretion. "Dammit! Must I keep Kagome on a leash around demons?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>I do not own InuYasha, Evanescence, Paul McCoy, Avenged Sevenfold, Apple, Rev Theory, Ford, LMAO, Seether, Victoria Justice and anythinganyone else I write about but forgot to say I don't own.

Songs as they appear:

1. "Lithium"

2. "Bring Me to Life"

3. "Sweet Sacrifice"

* I'm Sexy and I Know It

4. "Going Under"

5. "Everybody's Fool"

6. "Snow White Queen"

7. "What You Want"

8. "Broken (feat. Amy Lee)"

9. "Good Enough"

10. "My Heart Is Broken"

11. "The Last Song I'm Wasting on You"

12. "Sick"

*Best Friend's Brother (BFB)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

Bank smiled at the pages of music piled before him, he had a tour to prepare for, but he couldn't help but make time for Miko. "You might have your single out in time to tour with me," he teased. Kagome smiled brightly.

"Do you really think so?"

"Okay, let's look over 'Going Under' first…" Bank said as he began to read the music. "Babe, is there anything you wanna talk about?"

"Nope," Kagome said with a smile, she thought the song said it quite well.

"If, you're sure…" Bank said, giving her the opportunity that she refused to take.

She saw Bank grab the next song and felt like someone had punched her in the gut. Kouga had told her one of the Taisho brothers were now engaged... InuYasha hadn't said anything, Sango said nothing and Sesshomaru never talked to her; and so 'Everybody's Fool' was born. Bank felt the anger in the air emanating from the little woman and raised a brow.

Bank reread every note and every word before meeting Kagome's eyes. "What is going on?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll explain in the dedication," Kagome whispered, and then sat silently.

"Is it your lady time or something?" Bank asked looking at the crotch of her gray sweatpants. He knew by her scent it wasn't, but something had crawled up her ass.

With a playful smack, Kagome felt herself smile, "Cranky and sweatpants does not equal period, jack ass."

"In that case…" he exhaled, made eye contact, and then popped those beautiful, talented lips, "you need to get laid."

"How do my songs mean I'm in a sexual drought?" Kagome asked confused. She was, but she didn't think it showed in her songs.

Bank smirked, "It doesn't, but I'm right? I can smell your sexual frustration."

"I think you smell yourself big boy," Kagome teased but relented with a sigh, "but it's been awhile for me too."

Bank put a finger under her chin, "Babe, you know I volunteer completely, every single inch of me. That fucker Hiten would too. Hell, boss man Kouga would chew off his own arm to relieve you sexually."

"How can I turn down all that?" Kagome teased as she rolled her eyes, "Bank too many exhaust fumes from the tour bus, will do this to you."

**Lime starts**

She was used to him invading her personal space, but before her brain could catch up he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers; she nearly swooned. Kagome meant to say 'Bank, stop.', but his minty tongue slipped between her lips and teeth and began to stroke. 'Oh Lord, where did he learn to do that?' her brain hummed in a haze of bliss.

He tasted her everywhere: the roof of her mouth, her teeth, he sucked on her tongue. While this happened someone had installed a swimming pool in her panties without her permission. Elemental was giving one hell of an orgasmic kiss.

"Bank, if we don't stop now, our friendship is going to become so awkward," Kagome panted as her arms were finally able to function and push him away.

Pressing his forehead to Kagome's, Bank whimpered, "Blue Balls…"

"Want me to call a groupie from your cell phone?" Kagome offered as she ran her hand over his flushed cheek. The feel of his flush skin making her body clench in need. 'Can't do this!' Kagome's brain screamed.

"No, please… just your hand… or your mouth… preferably your vagina," Bank babbled.

"Bank, your friendship means more than a quick fuck," Kagome tried to explain.

"Then I'll make it last two whole days," he pleaded. "Hell, make it four; we don't need to walk ever again."

"I'm calling Jak to take you to a club to get you laid," As Bank kissed along Kagome's neck, she called his band mate and explained the situation as best she could. Jak sighed, and then started laughing his ass off. "I'll be right there, babe."

"You mark me you lusty demon, and I will make your life hell!" Kagome warned as she felt fangs graze her neck... but it felt so good.

"Hell is hot, and you're on fire. Burn, baby, burn," was Bank's mumbled response. Thankfully Jak walked in to hear the lamest line in Bank's history with women, and peeled the horny elemental off Kagome.

Jak only took a few minutes and helped drag Bank to his SUV, "He's right babe, you need sexual release as bad as he does… just don't go all rabid, from going without like Bank. He kept waiting for you and suffered from build-up."

"That does not happen!" Kagome huffed as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at Jak.

"No, but I had to try to help a brother out, you just happen to be smarter than what he usually chooses," Jak leered and recieved a slap on the arm from Kagome. "Woman, you hit me again and I'll let him out and leave."

"No... sex would be sooo amazing… but our friendship would not be," Kagome explained as they watched Bank get pissed at the childproof locks and hitting his fists against the windows.

"I'm friends with lots of people I've had sex with," Jak said shrugging a shoulder, "but I'm a friendly kind of guy."

"Jak, wait… All my songs are about a guy back home; what if by sleeping with someone else I lose my muse?" Kagome asked seriously.

"Uh-huh," Jak thought rubbing his chin, then counting out on fingers, "…dildo, vibrator and lube."

"Perfect! I'll lock up the loft and leave right after you," Kagome said excitedly.

*An Adult Store*

She looked down at her phone for the third time since she had walked into the store, did Sessh have some radar or something? She let this call go to voice mail as well, as she perused the wall of pleasure.

Her little basket already had a bullet with adjustable speeds, a lube for every mood, toy cleaner, some porn that tickled her fancy, all that was left to buy was on the wall before her.

"Damn, that looks nothing like any penis I have ever seen,(putting the odd flesh colored probe back on the shelf) I don't care if cooks breakfast afterward… glitter, ah no… I'm just not a three pronged kind of girl… hello and what are your features? (reads the box carefully and eyes the display before adding her new friend to the party) Oh, you are coming home with me sir, now where the hell are all the batteries?" Kagome muttered as she walked around the store.

*Kagome's Place*

Kagome tossed her phone on her nightstand, as she took her toys to the bathroom to clean them before use, taking a quick shower herself because even solo stubby leg hair was a turn-off. "Come my darlings; let us remove this writer's block!" Kagome crooned to her new bedfellows.

Popping in one of the videos, she crawled across the sheets and looked upon her now fully charged treasures.

**Lime ends**

Sesshomaru had tried calling twice after he read the paper, voice mail both times. He called before he boarded the plane to Nashville... voice mail! He had called three times as he sat at the airport, all three went to voice mail. Kagome had some explaining to do. He was riding in a cab, luggage in the trunk; he was taking a week off work to baby sit.

The amount charged was large but not near as astronomical as Sesshomaru had thought. The loft was very chic and he assumed eco-friendly by design. She had told all her fiends were to find her spare key, so he walked over to what looked like an old used birdhouse. He carefully unhinged what looked like just the roof, but was only the decorative tin roofing and grabbed the key, and re-latched the roof. He unlocked the door, put his luggage inside and kept his concealment spell in place. As he took off his shoes, he noticed the smell of arousal and it really pissed him off. He had been downgraded to voice mail so Kagome could fuck around. Oh hell no!

Up the stairs he climbed hearing a mixture of unknown persons' moaning and Kagome. A fucking orgy? He was taking her misguided little ass home tonight! He threw open the door eyes blood red, to find a stunned and very naked Kagome, holding a lifelike dick inside her vagina, a small silver vibrating bullet shaped toy seemed pressed to her clitoris and moans continued to pour from the porn playing on her 30" flat screen.

Sesshomaru's concealment spell dropped, he wasn't even aware, The Beast had been shown where he could bury his bone and he was going to… until neither could see straight.

**Lemon starts**

Kagome had finally snapped out of her shock, removed the dildo, tried turning off the bullet and the porn, but her fingers were not working as well as they had been a few seconds ago. She looked up at Sessh and knew something was different. His concealment spell had dropped without him saying a word, his eyes were a deep crimson, and a smirk she only saw when The Beast was in control now graced his handsome face. Okay, this situation could definitely bring out The Beast in any demon; Kagome just had to figure out how to handle it. She watched Sessh take deep breath through his nose and was absolutely mortified; he was enjoying the smell of her arousal like a big pervert. She wished she had a shoe to throw at him, or a rolled up newspaper to hit him with!

As long as he keeps his clothes on, "Hey, don't you unbutton that! (RIP!) I didn't mean for you to rip it off…" Kagome explained as a topless Sessh finished his walk before her, standing right beside the bed. "Pants stay on Sessh!"

"Jeans," Sessh replied in a very husky tone as he removed the offending clothing as their gazes continued to clash.

"Sesshomaru don't you dare get naked!" Kagome warned as she tried to cover herself with her comforter. The Beast did not like his view being blocked and removed the sheet posthaste with a feral grin.

Sessh flashed some fang in his grin as the black silk boxers hit the floor and he jumped on the bed. Kagome's mouth moved like a fish out of water, her brain had stopped functioning at the sight of an aroused Sesshoumaru, 'You'll feel that in the morning' she thought to herself with panic.

"Socks," Sessh explained as he rolled on top of Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked as all the saliva left her throat and mouth.

"Not naked," Shesshoumaru growled with another deep inhale. Apparently, Sessh's Beast wasn't one for words, but his warm skin on her cooling skin Kagome agreed fully with. Her moan of appreciation was met with a chuckle, "More?"

"More," Kagome agreed. His hands grabbed hers and stretched them up above her head making her body arch into his. His palms slid and caressed down her wrists, arms, elbows and shoulders, infusing them with warmth. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with his short silver hair, she leaned up to his sensitive ears and whispered, "More!" A shiver had never looked as sexy as the one that racked Shesshoumaru's body after that whisper.

The Beast slowly messaged Kagome's breasts, pinching her dusty rose nipples to enhance her scent in the room. "Mine!" he announced as he took one nipple then the other in his mouth, alternating at his whim with the swirl of his hot tongue.

His palms slid over her ribs and waist, but stopped at her hips. He looked down where he held, sliding his palms across her lower abdomen as if mesmerized. Kagome looked down too, curious as to what was so damn fascinating.

In less than a second, his hands were replaced by his tongue and Kagome would have sworn she heard something about "Pups"… but Sessh felt way too damn good to stop and ask questions. She had been dreaming about this since she hit puberty.

'Thank you Lord for thinking to shave my legs' Kagome thought as Sessh's palms traveled to her thighs and slid them apart as he lifted each leg over his muscled shoulders. His palm caressed every inch, memorizing the feel, the slide against his shoulders as he moved toward his well manicured prize.

"Mine!" Kagome felt the growl against her already moist vulva, the vibrations sent a shock through her system. The tiniest of licks and kisses teased her into a frenzy, she really didn't want to shove Sessh's Beast into her crotch and demand satisfaction… but he had two damn seconds.

"You tease me…" she rubbed his ears and felt his muscles tense, "Don't play with me doggy demon, I'm on the edge." She released his ears and was met with a red eyed glare.

"Tastes like plastic," Sessh pouted. "No toy is better than this Sesshoumaru!"

"Fine, put on a condom and let's go!" This would have effectively killed the mood, if she was not worked up to the point of simply riding him down to a nub.

He looked at her like she had just slapped him, "This Sesshomaru can control his seed and needs no condom!" He growled his eyes glowing more than before.

"This Kagome will just finish with her toys then!" She remembered then that she was arguing with The Beast, not a reasonable Sessh. "Shit!"

Grabbing her by her ankles, Sesshomaru flipped her over on the bed, bare ass in the air. Pushing her up on her knees and hands, he grabbed a handful of hair and whispered, "This is how a Bitch presents."

He licked her neck and nibbled her shoulder, then trailed kisses down her spine.

Sessh tightened his hold on Kagome's hair and pressed the tip of his penis against her vulva, then slowly slid inside. Both adjusting their hips for maximum slid of penetration. Low moans and growls accompanied each adjustment, he felt so damn good. She arched her back a little more, and he was balls deep. He released her hair, and grabbed her hips just to hold the sensation. She wanted to stay frozen like this, hell she could live like this; with his dick tickling her cervix. She knew as soon as he moved, she would lose it; she was primed and so wet.

How the demon still managed to lean forward and kiss her shoulder, she would never know, but when he leaned back he was intent on thrusting.

He pulled back slowly feeling the slick walls twitch around his dick, making him growl. The twitches got stronger when he left only the tip inside of her, he began to wet journey back inside as he felt her body tense and the twitches become orgasmic contractions. His slow journey would speed up for her sake, and then he would return to his pace. He put more force in the entry and heard her low moan, tighter contractions, and it seemed he had entered a slip n' slid. She used her own force to impale herself on him, moaning and gushing, he returned the gesture.

Her hands flew back to grab his ass, and pull him deeper. Unsuccessful, she grabbed his hand and roughly placed his fingers on her clitoris. He continued thrusting, as her hand used his to pleasure herself. She would nearly drop from one orgasm only to have their fingers produce another. The Beast grinned; she didn't need that silver toy, his fingers worked just fine. She was using them, just as she had used the bullet. He had lost track of the orgasms he had given her, but he knew he couldn't hold back much longer. One, maybe two more for her, and he was done.

Just then, his claw, accidentally hit Kagome's clit and she screamed, at first The Beast worried it was because of pain, until he felt how hard her body was milking him. Sessh grabbed a hold of Kagome's hips as his demonic speed took over for his release and her body's contraction made even The Beast black out from pure bliss for a second.

Covered in sweat and their bodies' lubricants, the couple collapsed on the bed, when Kagome tried to move out from underneath Sessh; he growled. She couldn't even get him to pull out. Whatever, that was what tomorrow morning was for, this was probably another Sessh wet dream anyway, Kagome concluded.

The Next Morning

Sesshomaru woke up first feeling better than he had in years, and he smelled Kagome… and he smelled sex. What the fuck? His golden eyes opened to survey what would cause these three phenomena. Okay, his clothes ripped on the floor, him and Kagome naked in her bed, quick sniff, yes, they had had sex… in fact. Sesshomaru paled, he was still on top of Kagome, doggie style it appeared, and he was still knotted. 'Oh Fuck!' She didn't smell pupped, but all he could smell was sex. Stupid Beast! Kagome did not need this right now. A shower would be great, but he couldn't move... then again if he just cut off his dick, this problem wouldn't happen again! The Beast whimpered at the thought, 'Shut up, this is your fault!' Sessh scolded his Beast.

**Lemon ended**

Sesshomaru checked for a mating mark and released a deep breath when none was found. 'I am not that stupid, I would have asked her permission.' The Beast seemed very offended. Not that Sessh was paying attention, that deep exhale had released the knot. He slowly pulled out, waking Kagome as they both moaned from the overused muscles.

"Hey Sessh," Kagome's sleepy voice whispered, "So you weren't just some wet dream after all."

Sesshomaru's jaw dropped, "You have those kinds of dreams about this Sesshomaru?" he asked pointing to himself as reference.

"Since I was 16," Kagome replied as she kissed the crescent moon on his forehead. He could feel the blood rushing to his dick, and since he had just freed himself from her vagina… her warm, wet, tight vagina… he needed to get in the shower now!

"Can I use your shower?"

"Of course, you're about four to six inches taller than any of my band mates, but I'll see if I can find you some clothes," Kagome replied and then blushed as she looked at his clothes, "Your Beast had a bit of a wardrobe malfunction last night, but you still have socks."

"Socks?" Sessh asked looking at his feet, "Why the hell did it leave our socks on?"

"Never make rules to your Beast, he's a crafty bastard," Kagome said with a deeper blush. "I'll go find those clothes now."

He watched her bare bottom swish with each step and out the door.

'Shower, then see if she is pupped,' Sesshomaru thought, 'Shit, I am a terrible baby sitter!'

Kagome went through her two spare bedrooms, where various band members and friends crashed if they got too drunk or if they were working on a song it got too late. Kagome found, her bassist, Jinenji's stash of extra clothes. As she began her search she turned on her handheld recorder and sang or spoke lyrics that popped in her head. Last night had been very inspirational for her and she had no pen and paper handy.

Tattered jeans and a white t-shirt would have to do, she now knew Sessh wore boxers but all she had was an unopened bag of men's tighty whiteys to offer him. She laid them on her bed as she grabbed some fresh clothes for herself and headed for the guest bathroom, still singing and humming.

After a shower and pep talk Sesshomaru was ready to face Kagome, but was met by an empty bedroom with oddly scented male clothes and an unopened bag of underwear. Deciding suffocating his penis was better than free balling in some other man's jeans, he quickly dressed. The clothes were slightly baggy, except for the underwear… those felt too tight. As Sesshomaru looked at the pants, he decided that maybe they were not too large, but simply falling apart. (He had forgotten about his luggage downstairs, great sex and pregnancy scares will do that to you.)

Kagome did a little skip into her bedroom with a grin for Sessh, "Breakfast, my lord?"

"If this Sesshomaru's diva allows it," Sessh returned with a low bow.

"She does, and she needs her song book… must be down stairs," Kagome said after a quick look around and sprinted down the stairs. Her gray yoga pants hugged her curves and the black lacey halter top teased with its built in bra.

"Are you not sore? You seem to be sprinting like a gazelle…" Sesshomaru asked with a lecherous grin.

"Of course I'm sore you stallion, but the happy hormones are over riding the pain," Kagome explained as she got on her tip toes and kissed Sessh on his lips.

Heading to the freezer she grabbed two breakfast scramble dishes and two toaster hash browns. "This Sesshomaru sees it is four star services here," Sessh teased as he sat at the table where a worn notebook laid open before him.

Sesshomaru was about to read when he was assaulted by a scent. A male scent, a male scent of extreme arousal. He could feel his rage rise as Kagome pressed buttons on the microwave and toaster.

"What male showed such arousal at your table?" Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome's blue eyes were huge as she turned around to face the angry demon at her table. "It was Bank. But Jak picked him up…"

"Was this Sesshomaru simply a replacement fucking?" Sesshomaru snapped as crimson bled into his golden eyes.

"My replacement fuck was plastic! The sex was mutual, Mr. Knock-Down–the–Damn-Door!" Kagome snapped angrily.

The smell of another male's lust toward Kagome was really clouding Sesshomaru's thinking, "This Sesshomaru is glad he could be of service!" Standing up he noticed his luggage, "Hnn, this Sesshomaru shall return these… clothes and change into something more proper."

Kagome had stopped listening; she had grabbed her notebook and was writing inside furiously. "Yeah, I'm sure your fiancé would appreciate that!" she murmured. "I'm so fucking stupid, how could I forget that shit?"

Sesshomaru stopped short at hearing this, "This Sesshomaru is not the one whom is mated. Ayame and InuYasha are mated and have impending human nuptials."

"It's about damn time that Yash hooked up with Ayame, but why didn't they tell me? I found out from Kouga! Do you know how much that hurts? And YOU, you never called back!" Kagome spoke as she continued to write at a manic pace. "Just go change and get the hell out!"

"As you wish," Sesshomaru replied coldly as he walked up the stairs.

With her roller coaster reactions to Sessh, Kagome decided to grab her keys and her notebook and leave. Too many emotions and feelings were surging through her system and she couldn't be around that damn dog demon right now! Sliding on her old skull converse, she slid out the kitchen door, outside to her truck.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own InuYasha, Evanescence, Paul McCoy, Avenged Sevenfold, Apple, Rev Theory, Ford, LMAO, Seether, Victoria Justice and anything/anyone else I write about but forgot to say I don't own.

Songs as they appear:

1. "Lithium"

2. "Bring Me to Life"

3. "Sweet Sacrifice"

* I'm Sexy and I Know It

4. "Going Under"

5. "Everybody's Fool"

6. "Snow White Queen"

7. "What You Want"

8. "Broken (feat. Amy Lee)"

9. "Good Enough"

10. "My Heart Is Broken"

11. "The Last Song I'm Wasting on You"

12. "Sick"

*Best Friend's Brother (BFB)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

Climbing up into her Forest Green 1970 Ford Ranger, Kagome backed out her driveway and headed to Kouga's. She knew his security codes and she needed a friend.

Meanwhile, inside his shower a dirty wolf was getting clean and singing… loudly.

_I'm sexy and I know it__  
><em>_I'm sexy and I know it_

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off__  
><em>_And when I'm at the beach, I'm in the Speedo trying to tan my cheeks.__  
><em>_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
><em>_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
><em>_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service_

_Ahh Girl look at that body_  
><em>I-I-I work out<em>

_I'm sexy and I know it_

So, into his singing and dancing, the wolf demon did not notice he was no longer alone.

_Ahh Girl look at that body__  
><em>_I-I-I work out_

"You also need a towel," a familiar female voice laughed from outside his shower curtain.

With a very canine "Yip," Kouga looked out to see a laughing Kagome holding a towel toward him. "I gotta rinse first, be just a minute. No peeking…"

"Oh, the temptation," Kagome groaned dramatically, "don't make me ravage you… I haven't had breakfast yet!"

The two laughed as Kouga made sure he was suds free, "Towel?"

"Here," Kagome said as she tossed it into his clawed hand. "Um, You got anything important planned today?"

Kouga had wrapped his towel dried tail around his bottom half as he dried his hair, "I'd have to check, why?"

"I really need to talk, and you're one of my best friends and pretty much my manager…" Kagome began to ramble.

"Clothes, food, then talk," Kouga delegated, he stepped out as dry as possible with his tail trying to protect Kagome's modesty. He smelled her distress and would clear his calendar; another smell tickled his nose that he decided must be the newly acquired source of such anxiety.

'Damn, why does he hide that body under suits?' Kagome caught herself thinking, and then looking away. 'Horny much?' Kagome scolded herself.

"Tell Kaede whatever you want, I'll be down after I find some pants," Kouga said with a smile.

"No problem…" Kagome replied.

"Yeah, we'll talk about that…" Kouga said evasively before shooing her downstairs the grabbing his phone.

Within seconds Kouga was downstairs in worn jeans and a black shirt on its way to gray.

Kaede was making french toast, while Kouga ate his rare ham covered in syrup.

"Okay babe, what is the problem? Are you worried it will ruin your career, do you want to just be a song writer…?" Kouga began asking as he finished his food and Kagome began hers.

"What?" she nearly choked. How did having sex with Sessh effect her career?

"What does the father say?" Kouga asked as he gently tapped Kagome's back.

"Who's father?" Kagome asked, was there LSD in her French toast... maybe it was in the syrup. She poke the container of syrup with her fork as if it were a threat.

"Your pup's," Kouga said slowly and pointed to Kagome's midsection. Syrup was now forgotten!

"P-P-Pup?" Kagome paled as she clutched her stomach.

"Shit, tell me everything," Kouga said massaging the bridge of the nose between his brows.

Kagome told him everything from Bank, to the dildo, to The Beast, to this morning, leading to now… where she was sobbing in his lap.

He placed a kiss on her crown, "Stress isn't good for the pup. Being part Inu your pregnancy could be as short as 9 weeks, so close to 2 months or being a mix of pure demon and miko the pup would be a form of elemental and the pregnancy could be as long as 5 months. Now, because you are not mated... you can wait to tell Sesshomaru, but I recommend telling him today. Waiting to see if the pup shares his markings is too risky, despite his actions last night and today he isn't stupid."

"Will finishing the album hurt the pup?" Kagome asked rubbing her abdomen.

"That depends on you. You can't over stress or over exert your body…" Kouga began.

"It's a demon miko, is it really so delicate?" Kagome snapped.

"Wow, mood swings right after conception… maybe you'll be alright," Kouga teased as he placed her on the couch and stood up.

"I got some songs to write down, is it cool if I crash here a while?" Kagome asked feeling ready to cry. "And please, just don't tell anyone but Bank I'm here. If anyone else cares, just tell them I went to back home to Ohio to finish writing."

Kouga searched her blue eyes and saw all the emotions and pain fighting for dominance, she needed some time to herself. "No problem girlie, your secret is safe with me. I'll have your truck driven to one of my garages."

"Thank you Kouga, thank you so much," Kagome whispered as she stood up to hug him, "why couldn't you have been the father?" Although whispered in his chest, he heard it and wished the same. It hurt like hell, this whole situation, but he would stand beside her and the pup no matter what happened.

Kouga had told Sesshomaru that an upset Kagome had decided to head back to Cleveland to finish writing. InuYasha, Ayame, Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru had checked everywhere without a trace of her. She had obliviously not come home to write, Sesshomaru deduced angrily. Each surprise visit to her Nashville home only provided stale air and anger.

*2 months later*

Kagome's two month long separation provided much inspiration and a duet with Hiten, to finish her debut C-D, which they wouldn't release until the pup was born. The pup was a girl, or so the aura revealed to the demon OBGYN, Dr. Kagura Hiro. Whom Kagome was going to play matchmaker with Kouga after she and her pup were settled.

The morning sickness had lasted two weeks and completely stopped recording for Miko. Kouga being worried out of his skull for Kagome and the pup's health called Dr. Hiro.

"Mr. Wolfe, this is perfectly normal for the miko to suffer such extreme morning sickness when carrying such a strong elemental. Just give her plenty of rest."

"Are you sure?" Kouga asked a final time, before Kagome rolled her blue eyes at him. Kouga knew he fretted worse than old woman, but as the pregnancy progressed his pack instincts became stronger toward Kagome and the pup.

"I feel great. We've kept food down for the past three days; I need to do this before I go crazy! It's not stressing the pup or me, we wrote this about a certain asshole and it feels good to let those feelings out," Kagome replied then rubbed her small beach ball stomach and whispered, "Right Sayuri?"

_Kagome Higrashi_

_Stoplight, lock the door.__  
><em>_Don't look back.__  
><em>_Undress in the dark,__  
><em>_And hide from you,__  
><em>_All of you._

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.__  
><em>_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.__  
><em>_You don't know me._

_You belong to me,__  
><em>_My snow white queen.__  
><em>_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.__  
><em>_Soon I know you'll see,__  
><em>_You're just like me.__  
><em>_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

_Wake up in a dream.__  
><em>_Frozen fear.__  
><em>_All your hands on me.__  
><em>_I can't scream.__  
><em>_I can't scream._

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.__  
><em>_I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep.__  
><em>_I don't sleep._

_You belong to me,__  
><em>_My snow white queen.__  
><em>_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.__  
><em>_Soon I know you'll see,__  
><em>_You're just like me.__  
><em>_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you_

_I can't save your life,__  
><em>_Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.__  
><em>_I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides._

_You belong to me,__  
><em>_My snow white queen.__  
><em>_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.__  
><em>_Soon I know you'll see,__  
><em>_You're just like me.__  
><em>_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you.__  
><em>_All I want is you.__  
><em>_All I want is you.__  
><em>_All I want is you._

"Damn, that is harsh," Kouga muttered, he knew Kagome wrote that about her encounter with Sesshomaru's Beast, and instead of the Ice Prince, she now called Sesshomaru the Snow White Queen.

"Since the girls are here, can we do one more and then I promise to nap," Kagome pleaded. Kouga looked to Hiten or Bank for help, but a death glare war was in progress.

"Okay, but then a healthy meal and a long nap," Kouga instructed.

Kagome rubbed where she felt the pups aura strongest and smiled, "Okay Daddy," she teased. Not that the rest of the studio knew it was a joke, everybody assumed the pup was Kouga's. Pure demon with Miko made Elemental demon, and that was the pup's aura.

_Kagome Higrashi__  
><em>**_Rin Jenner, Soten and Kagome_**_**  
><strong>__Soten Kudo_

_Do what you, what you want__  
><em>_If you have a dream for better__  
><em>_Do what you, what you want__  
><em>_'til you don't want it anymore  
><span>remember who you really are<span>_

**_Do what you, what you want_**_**  
><strong>__Your world's closing in on you now__  
><em>_it isn't over__  
><em>_Stand and face the unknown__  
><em>_got to remember who you really are_

_Every heart in my hands__  
><em>_Like a pale reflection_

**_Hello, hello, remember me?_**_**  
><strong>_**_I'm everything you can't control_**_**  
><strong>_**_Somewhere beyond the pain_**_**  
><strong>__There must be a way to believe__  
><em>_We can break through_

**_Do what you, what you want_**_**  
><strong>__You don't have to lay your life down__  
><em>_it isn't over__  
><em>**_Do what you, what you want_**_**  
><strong>_'_til you find what you're looking for__  
><em>_got to remember who you really are_

**_But every hour slipping by_**_**  
><strong>_**_Screams that I have failed you_**

**_Hello, hello_**_, remember me?__  
><em>_I'm everything you can't control__  
><em>**_Somewhere beyond the pain_**_**  
><strong>__There must be a way to believe_

**_Hello, hello_**_, remember me?__  
><em>**_I'm everything you can't control_**_**  
><strong>__Somewhere beyond the pain__  
><em>_There must be a way to believe_

**_There's still time_**_**  
><strong>_**_Close your eyes_**_**  
><strong>__Only love will guide you home__  
><em>**_Tear down the walls_**_and free your soul_

_Til we crash__  
><em>_We're forever spiraling__  
><em>**_Down, down, down, down_**

_Hello, hello__  
><em>_It's only me infecting everything you love__  
><em>_Somewhere beyond the pain__  
><em>_There must be a way to believe_

**_Hello, hello_**_, remember me?__  
><em>**_I'm everything you can't control_**_**  
><strong>_**_Somewhere beyond the pain_**_**  
><strong>__There must be a way to learn forgiveness_

**_Hello, hello_**_, remember me?__  
><em>**_I'm everything you can't control_**_**  
><strong>_**_Somewhere beyond the pain_**_**  
><strong>__There must be a way to believe__  
><em>_We can break through_

_Remember who you really are__  
><em>**_Do what you, what you want!_**

"That was great ladies, now time for a promise to be kept. A pup needs fed," Kouga reminded Kagome in his sternest voice.

"Then two more songs, I wrote them before Sayuri, so she needs to hear them," Kagome explained.

The three demons in the sound booth rolled their eyes, but said nothing. It was an argument they never won, this pup was going to experience the world from the safety of Kagome's womb.

"Fine, just get in here and eat, so we can edit while you two girlies nap," Kouga relented. "Rin and Soten, join us too, we got food for you."

Two long couches stretched along the wall as the guys occupied themselves in themselves in office chairs, swivel office chairs. Kagome ate her food like a woman pregnant with a powerful demon, and then napped. Meanwhile the remaining five went over the tracks and made adjustments, the small growls and barks Kagome made while sleeping, only confirmed the beliefs that Kouga was indeed a future father.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own InuYasha, Evanescence, Paul McCoy, Avenged Sevenfold, Apple, Rev Theory, Ford, LMAO, Seether, Victoria Justice and anything/anyone else I write about but forgot to say I don't own.

Songs as they appear:

1. "Lithium"

2. "Bring Me to Life"

3. "Sweet Sacrifice"

* I'm Sexy and I Know It

4. "Going Under"

5. "Everybody's Fool"

6. "Snow White Queen"

7. "What You Want"

8. "Broken (feat. Amy Lee)"

9. "Good Enough"

10. "My Heart Is Broken"

11. "The Last Song I'm Wasting on You"

12. "Sick"

*Best Friend's Brother (BFB)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

A loud yawn followed by, "Sayuri, is ready to hear her mommy's music now," made the five realize it was back to work. (Note to reader: The first time this song is sang is without male accompaniment)

_Kagome Higrashi__  
><em>**_Rin Jenner, Bank Ono and Kagome_**_  
><em>_(Soten Kudo)_

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -__  
><em>_50 thousand tears I've cried.__  
><em>_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -__  
><em>_And you still won't hear me.__  
><em>_(going under)__  
><em>**_Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself._**_  
><em>**_Maybe I'll wake up for once_**_  
><em>_(wake up for once)__  
><em>**_Not tormented daily defeated by you_**_  
><em>**_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_**

_I'm dying again_

**_I'm going under_**_(going under)__  
><em>**_Drowning in you_**_(drowning in you)__  
><em>_I'm falling forever (falling forever)__  
><em>_I've got to break **through**__  
><em>**_I'm _**_going under_

_Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.__  
><em>_(So I don't know what's real)  
><em>_So I don't know what's real and what's not  
><em>_(and what's not)  
><em>_Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
><em>_(Ohhhh)  
><em>_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

**_I'm going under_**_(going under)__  
><em>**_Drowning in you_**_(drowning in you)__  
><em>**_I'm falling forever_**_(falling forever)__  
><em>**_I've got to break through_**

_I'm..._

_So go on and scream__  
><em>**_Scream at me I'm so far away_**_(so far away)__  
><em>_I won't be broken again (again)__  
><em>_**I've got to breathe** - __I can't keep going under_

_I'm dying again_

**_I'm going under_**_(going under)__  
><em>_**Drowning in you**__(drowning in you)__  
><em>**_I'm falling forever_**_(falling forever)__  
><em>**_I've got to break through_**

**_I'm _**_going under (going under)__  
><em>_I'm going under__(drowning in you)__  
><em>_I'm going under_

"We need a male voice to harmonize with mine," Kagome informed the booth. With a hard push, Bank spent Hiten in a spin so he couldn't escape his chair.

"You son of a bitch," the nauseated thunder demon bellowed as his chair continued to spin; while Bank entered the room with Kagome to harmonize. After finishing the second attempt with male vocals Kagome was satisfied.

"Perfect," Kagome said with a huge grin and hugging Bank. "Which reminds me… get out; I wanna sing the next song. Sayuri really wants to hear it!"

Guitar and drum beats vibrated through Kagome's soul and she smiled.

_Kagome Higrashi__  
><em>_Rin, Soten and Kagome__  
><em>_(Soten Kudo)_

_Perfect by nature__  
><em>_Icons of self-indulgence__  
><em>_Just what we all need__  
><em>_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be__  
><em>_Have you no shame? Don't you see me?__  
><em>_You know you've got everybody fooled_

_Look here she comes now__  
><em>_Bow down and stare in wonder  
><em>_Oh how we love you  
><em>_No flaws when you're pretending  
><em>_But now I know she_

_Never was and never will be__  
><em>_You don't know how you've betrayed me__  
><em>_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_Without the mask where will you hide? (ohhh)__  
><em>_Can't find yourself lost in your lie (ohhh)_

_I know the truth now!__  
><em>_I know who you are!__  
><em>_And I don't love you anymore!_

_It never was and never will be__  
><em>_You don't know how you've betrayed me__  
><em>_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_It never was and never will be__  
><em>_You're not real and you can't save me__  
><em>_Somehow now you're everybody's fool__  
><em>_(ohhhh)_

"Okay Kouga! Sayuri and Mommy are ready to go home for a nice bubble bath," Kagome announced.

Hiten smirked as he whispered for Kouga's demon hearing, "Does 'Daddy' get to join in on these bubble baths, or is it girls only?"

Kouga felt himself blush at the juvenile teasing, "Sometimes she wants her back rubbed or to cuddle." The other two demons had eyes the size of saucers when they couldn't smell a lie. Kouga refused to tell them that Kagome chose to wear a bathing suit then, but it was true that they were sharing a bath.

"Wolf, teach me what you know!" these world renowned ladies men begged Kouga.

When Kagome found Kouga his crystal blue eyes were sparking mischief. 'Just play along,' he mouthed as she walked towards him. She couldn't help but giggle, as he wiggled his ebony brows.

"What do you want you Big Bad Wolf?" Kagome asked, making sure to lean in nose to nose as she said it and rub the shell of his ear.

"Little Red Riding Hood, YOU sure are looking good," Kouga replied pulling her into his lap, so she straddled him. Then howled, which caused Sayuri to move.

Kagome's face went from sensual to soft as put her hand on her stomach. Amazed, she grabbed Kouga's hand and shoved it up her shirt and onto her stomach.

"Howl again, just like before," Kagome said with excitement, her palm pressing his against her firm belly.

He did as he was told, never breaking eye contact with Kagome. Both their eyes registered surprise as little Sayuri caused a fluttering under her mother's skin.

Kouga placed his forehead against Kagome's, "You two women are absolutely amazing."

"Damn, just mate her already, you are pissing the rest of us off," Hiten huffed, before Bank pushed his chair…into a wall… hard.

"You take Mama and Sayuri home Boss, we got this. I'll even make sure the girls' have the last 5 songs." Bank said with a charming smile.

"Thanks Bank," Kagome said after giving Kouga an Eskimo kiss for the compliment and sharing the baby moment with her.

Kagome slept the whole drive to Kouga's, and he carried her inside and into her bedroom. He had been sent Ayame and InuYasha's wedding invitation for her because they didn't know her address. He was debating on the best time to give her the envelope, and feeling Sayuri move today had been soul shattering. After a few more minutes of arguing with himself, Kouga called Dr. Hiro to ask if a hypothetical stressful situation should arise what would be the safest course of action.

The answer did not please him. 'Burn it, never let her see it… that was what he had really wanted to hear. Not, 'Give it to her when she wakes up.' Thanking the doctor before he ended the call, Kouga trudged down the stairs, grabbed the cursed envelope, trudged back up the stairs and laid it on the nightstand with a feeling of utter dread.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own InuYasha, Evanescence, Paul McCoy, Avenged Sevenfold, Apple, Rev Theory, Ford, LMAO, Seether, Victoria Justice and anything/anyone else I write about but forgot to say I don't own.

Songs as they appear:

1. "Lithium"

2. "Bring Me to Life"

3. "Sweet Sacrifice"

* I'm Sexy and I Know It

4. "Going Under"

5. "Everybody's Fool"

6. "Snow White Queen"

7. "What You Want"

8. "Broken (feat. Amy Lee)"

9. "Good Enough"

10. "My Heart Is Broken"

11. "The Last Song I'm Wasting on You"

12. "Sick"

*Best Friend's Brother (BFB)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

Dr. Kagura Hiro shut her cell phone with a smile and apologized to her date. "Expectant father," She explained as her ruby red eyes took in his form. Sesshomaru Taisho owned the Club Inu in which they were currently dinning. He was a gorgeous but moody piece of ass, and up until her phone conversation he had seemed ready to leave.

"Forgive me, but that sounded very much like Mr. Kouga Wolfe," Sesshomaru probed with a bored tone as he sipped his wine.

"Well, doctor/patient confidentiality… but I trust you. Yes, you heard right, their 3 month appointment is next week," Kagura confided.

"He's expecting a hanyou?" Sesshomaru asked unable to hide his surprise.

"No, Wolfe is expecting a little female Elemental," Kagura further indulged, this was the most the Inu had shown interest all night and she was drinking it up.

"An Elemental… that would mean that…" Sesshomaru nearly dropped his wine glass. The thought that whispered through his mind, made his Beast go rabid. Trying to hold his composure and bored façade as best he could he asked, "Could you indulge the name of the mother?"

"A new singer of Wolfe's… I believe. Her name escapes me. The pup will be gorgeous; both parents have black hair and blue eyes…"

The description was cut off there, "I need to leave," Sesshomaru interrupted as he threw some bills on the table and walked quickly out of the restaurant to his car. His Beast was at the surface and wanted a taste of Wolfe! He had trusted that mangy bastard…

Forget the car, he could turn into a fucking ball of light and watch his poison take the life of a demon he had considered a friend. At the thought he found himself in front of Kouga's home, his demon hearing picking up howling and laughter… familiar female laughter.

Sesshomaru invited himself in, disarming alarms with his poison/acid, slowly making his way to the living room where the howls, laughter and talking were coming from. His approach was silent and unscented.

On the floor lay a stomach swelled Kagome flushed from laughing and smiling down at Kouga who was howling in the general direction of her belly button. The taught skin would flutter, as the pup reacted to the howls. One happy family, and it disgusted Sesshomaru, it ate him alive with jealousy.

"Will you ever tell Sayuri the truth?" Kouga asked as the playful aura receded. He was trying to make eye contact with Kagome with no success. "What about her father, will he ever know he has a pup out there? I wanted you to tell him, hell, I was going to tell him; but now I could just keep you both to myself and die a happy demon."

"I can assist you with that," Sesshomaru replied coldly as he made his presence known. Kouga was on his feet, with Kagome behind him in mere seconds. Moving his eyes from the wolf he had trusted, to the miko he had fucked. "Tell me Kagome, WHO is the real father of your 'pup'?"

Moving past Kouga but her hands braced to protect her stomach she faced off with Sesshomaru. "It is none of your damn business you presumptuous ass!"

"Presumptuous?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, you think Sayuri is Bank's!" Kagome nearly screamed as her aura began to fill the room.

"Kagome, the pup… you can't flare like that," Kouga soothed, placing his hands on her shoulders despite the burn.

"Oh Sayuri, mama is so sorry," Kagome whispered as she cradled her stomach. Soft growls and barks leaving her mouth without her knowledge.

"Stop that nonsense," Sesshomaru stated coldly until he heard the pups muffled responses. (A response Sayuri had started shortly after the "the howling incident" at the Birds of Paradise Studies. Kouga, of course, called Dr. Hiro.) The father of Kagome's pup was a canine demon, no other demons barked and growled while in the womb, even if only half canine. Hell, it probably reacted to the howling because it wanted to learn to communicate. "Who is the pup's father? He must be made aware."

"Really, if it were you Sesshomaru, would you want to know what resulted after one night?" Kagome asked bitterly, still rubbing her stomach as if to sooth the pup.

"I take care of my responsibilities, and this Sesshomaru is cautious in such matters," Sesshomaru responded with a glare, feeling very disappointed in Kagome's sexual behavior. He always checked the females he was with for the smell of being pupped before leaving. How dare she presume him to be so irresponsible?

"Bullshit Sesshomaru! Are you saying you have never had The Beast take over and wake up the next morning not knowing what the hell happened?" Sesshomaru stiffened; she didn't need to throw that one time in his face. "Are you abso-fucking-lutely sure there is no way that Sayuri could be yours?"

"Absolutely…" Sesshomaru replied in a disgusted tone, he was a responsible demon. Kagome paled and left the room at a run, when he turned to look at Kouga he was met with a fist to the face.

The once ice blue eyes bled red, "You don't deserve them, and now get the fuck out before I rip you apart!" Kouga's Beast growled, he was acting like he was protecting his mate and pup.

Sesshomaru was having trouble processing the situation that had occurred. Nothing had gone as planned, and he knew it was best to leave in the same speedy method in which he arrived. This Sesshomaru had missed some facts of great significance; and he had to discover what those facts were.

Kouga found Kagome in the bath tub curled up and crying, "I promise to believe your motherly intuition from now on."

She gurgled, a mixture of laughter and tears, as he lay in the tub with her and spooned. Gently rubbing her stomach he growled low, letting the vibrations sooth both pup and mother. Kouga smiled into her hair, "Ready for me to carry you upstairs now?"

A yawn and nod were his reply; he carried her bridal style to her room and watched her snuggle under the covers. "PJs?" she mumbled. Kouga tossed a pair of maternity sweats and matching tank top with a built-in bra. "Go put on pajamas and snuggles with us, it's been a hard day."

Kouga smiled and shook his head, "I won't look if you don't. Sleeping beside you and Sayuri is like cuddling a furnace; I have to sleep in my boxers." His demon hearing heard her clothing being shuffled and slid over skin.

Apparently dressed she looked up to see his back and him only in boxers. "Take pity on my pregnancy hormones, you can't look that good! Go get ugly! You might get raped by a pregnant Miko!"

Turning around he found that at the sight of his muscles, Kagome stared then pouted and actually growled.

"Hush, and scoot over." Kouga instructed with a chuckle.

"Easy for you to say, you are sharing the bed with a beach ball not Mr. Good Body…" Kagome mumbled. This woman would be the death of him.

She always had to say things like that, made him punch Sesshomaru Taisho in the face, trust underlings with important contracts that could make or break his livelihood… and he wanted more. What he regretted most was possibly saying too much to Taisho, the guy was an ass not an idiot. Eventually, he'd figure it out… and Kouga worried that their long history together and the love she once had for the silver headed bastard would cause him to loose Kagome. His only hope was that she overlooked the wedding invitation again tomorrow.

Luck stayed with Kouga as Kagome was too preoccupied growling with Sayuri before he informed her it was time to get out of bed.

"Do you know that you growl at Sayuri?" Kouga asked as he stretched.

Kagome's big blue eyes looked at him curiously, "What do you mean that I growl? Why would I growl at my pup?"

Kouga got out of the bed and walked to the door, "It's common for canine pups and parents to growl, bark, whimper, and even howl to soothe each other. Like a secret language. Just your motherly instincts kicking in, I guess."

"Maybe we should call Dr. Hiro to make sure…" Kagome teased.

"Don't tease me, woman, I just might," Kouga said with a wink before walking to his room to shower and change.

Kagome just laughed as she grabbed some stylish black and distressed maternity cords with a blank maternity tank top with a gray fishnet over shirt. She slid on her black converse with 'Hello Kitty' shoelaces and was ready to go. Bed head was fine with her, maybe she would put it up in a messy bun later… but she needed food.

Entering the kitchen to a smiling Kaede, they exchanged "Good Morning", "Kaede, can I please have some pancakes sausage, hash browns and peaches?"

"Little Sayuri is very hungry this morning, less then two months dear Kagome, we are all so excited," Kaede gushed as she quickly whipped up the desired foods and placed them before Kagome with a glass of milk and orange juice. Kaede already had Kouga's ham and syrup on the table waiting as he ran down the stairs buttoning his shirt and getting his hands tangled in his tie.

"Today you will be doing that song with Hiten; I think that should be good enough for today. After last night, you and Sayuri should rest today." Kouga said as one hand worked the tie and the other shoveled food in his mouth. He was too adorable for words.

"Put down the fork and let me do your tie, goofus," Kagome said laughing as she fixed the knotted mess Kouga had managed. "There, now those ladies won't stand a chance."

With a shrug and a forkful of food in his mouth, Kouga grinned. "Come on girlies, let's get to Birds of Paradise before Hiten starts calling."

Hiten had been practicing for ten minutes, when Kouga and Kagome entered the studio. Hiten was on their heels as Kouga opened a recording studio, "Miko, we need to kick ass to show that Bank bastard how it's done!"

"I wouldn't do any other way Hiten," Kagome replied before practicing her scales. The lonely strum of a guitar filled Kagome's ears and she waited for husk of Hiten's voice.

**_Hiten Kudo_**_**  
><strong>__Kagome Higrashi__  
><em>_Both_

**_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh_**_**  
><strong>_**_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_**_**  
><strong>_**_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well_**_**  
><strong>_**_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_**

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome__  
><em>_And I don't feel right when you're _**_gone away_**

**_You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore_**

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again__  
><em>_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away__  
><em>_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight__  
><em>_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open__  
><em>_And I don't feel like I am strong enough__  
><em>_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome__  
><em>_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open__  
><em>_And I don't feel like I am strong enough__  
><em>_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome__  
><em>_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open__  
><em>_And I don't feel like I am strong enough__  
><em>_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome__  
><em>_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome__  
><em>_And I don't feel right when you're gone_

_You've gone away_

**_You don't feel me here anymore_**

Kouga was beyond impressed in the booth, it was perfection. Except Hiten demanded singing through two more times.

His perfectionism could be a pain in the ass, but Kagome smiled. This song felt good, any remaining anger or sadness she released as she sang. It was cathartic, even Sayuri seemed to stop and listen. Kagome just prayed she hadn't inadvertently introduced this song as a lullaby for her little girl. This was neither classical nor Baby Einstein, she realized she really needed to finish reading those parenting books… or ask Kouga; the man had those books memorized.

"That's it for Kagome," Kouga announced, people rarely used her real name choosing Miko or Mama, "We had a rough night and I know my girls need to relax."

"Damn, when I start having little demons… shoot me if I get that whipped," Hiten joked with Kagome.

"If you get pregnant with little demons, I'm selling the story to the tabloids," Kagome replied with a smirk, "And I don't think you have the hips for birthing!"

"Damn, a watermelon coming out something the size of a lemon… Just killed my boner," Hiten pointed at Kagome's stomach, "She just growled at me, was she doing that yesterday?"

"Sayuri does that now," Kouga answered as he joined the duo, "Pup don't put up with NO shit from NO body!"

"Just like her daddy," Hiten replied shaking his head as he left the room, "I'm gone, being chastised by a fetus has reached my weird shit quota for the day."

Leaning against Kouga, Kagome had to agree. Last night the father of her pup had denied any possibility of parentage, and had looked at her with pure disgust that had torn her heart in half. She cuddled into Kouga, 'Thank God for Kouga, my Superman' and little Sayuri seemed to growl in agreement.

"Let's get my girlies home," Kouga whispered into Kagome's hair, "I really want you to relax today, and I'll do all my work from my office if you need me."

The ride home was quiet as Kagome slept, and Kouga carried her inside. Kaede brought up a tray of food for dinner with a wide smile. "Kouga sent a note."

Picking up the piece of paper, Kagome started laughing, "'Eat it all then go to sleep, see you in the morning girlies. Love, Kouga.' "Guess we have our orders."

After finishing her meal and placing the tray outside her door as instructed, Kagome slipped on her pajamas and went to sleep.

Kouga sat in his office with the phone glued to his ear and his fingers playing a symphony of clicks on his laptop, he loved his job but once the pup was born Kouga planned to delegate even more; if Sayuri and Kagome remained constants in his life.

Kagome had noticed the stack of mail accumulating on one of her nightstands and had designated the night after all recordings were finished that she would go through it all… but right now, she had to get her ass dressed. Kagome looked in her closet and smiled, Kouga knew a demon designer who took care of the rich and pregnant, getting Kagome set up with a fashionable maternity wardrobe. With her ever expanding stomach, the 'enchanted elastic' made everything fit. Tattered blue jeans with a red thermal covered with a black t-shirt that read 'Demon on Board' on the stomach. Her long blue black hair was up in messy pig tails; she slid on her black converse with 'Hello Kitty' shoelaces and headed down the stairs.

The previously ordered breakfast was before her, but instead of peaches, were pineapple. Thanking Kaede, Kagome began to dig in.

Kouga walked in the kitchen looking tired, but smiled for the ladies. Barely touching breakfast, "Two songs today, day off tomorrow, two songs after that, and then… the first Miko album is finished. Then we have a doctor appointment…"

Kouga began to massage his temples, until warm hands began to work his shoulders and neck. He could have howled from the pleasure, "Thank you Kouga," Kagome whispered as she continued working up to a scalp massage. Kouga felt all his stress and fatigue melt away, other than his sprouting erection; he was ready to face the day.

Kagome heard the violin and piano and thought of her latest run in with Sesshomaru. She now knew the answer to her song, she thought bitterly. Playing the piano had been a balm to her soul to pre-record and soothed Sayuri.

_Kagome Higrashi__  
><em>**_Rin, Soten and Kagome_**_  
><em>_(Soten Kudo)_

_Under your spell again.__  
><em>_I can't say no to you.__  
><em>_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.__  
><em>_I can't say no to you._

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.__  
><em>_Now I can't let go of this dream.__  
><em>_I can't breathe but I feel..._

_Good enough,__  
><em>_I feel good enough for you._

_Drink up sweet decadence.__  
><em>_I can't say no to you,__  
><em>_And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.__  
><em>_I can't say no to you._

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.__  
><em>_Now I can't let go of this dream.__  
><em>_Can't believe that I feel..._

_Good enough,__  
><em>_I feel good enough.__  
><em>_It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._

_And I'm still waiting for the_**_rain to fall__._**_  
><em>**_Pour real life down on me__._**_  
><em>_'Cause I can't hold on__to** anything this good** __enough.__  
><em>_Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

_(ahhhh ohhhh yeah)_

_So take care what you ask of me,__  
><em>_'cause I can't say no._

Kouga could feel the pain through the glass that separated them, but it had made the song so eerily beautiful in its strength. She smiled a wobbly smile at him, which he returned. It looked like Soten wanted to hug Kagome, as she too sensed the pain, but didn't move as Kagome gave her the same wobbly smile. She was trying to be strong, and wanted others to believe it, even if they were pretending.

"I'm ready for the next song," Kagome announced into her microphone. So like a good wolf, Kouga started the track.

Piano tracks that Kagome had laid down earlier played in her ears and she smiled.

_Kagome Higrashi__  
><em>**_Rin, Soten and Kagome_**

_I will wander 'til the end of time, torn away from you._

_I pulled away to face the pain.__  
><em>_I close my eyes and drift away.__  
><em>_Over the fear **that I will never find**__  
><em>**_A way to heal my soul._**_  
><em>**_And I will wander 'til the end of time_**_  
><em>_Torn away from you._

_My heart** is broken**__  
><em>**_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_**_  
><em>_Deliver us **from sorrow's hold**__  
><em>_Over my heart… heart_

_I can't go on living this way__  
><em>_But I can't go back the way I came__  
><em>**_Chained to this fear that I will never find__  
><em>_A way to heal my soul__  
><em>_And I will wander 'til the end of time__  
><em>_Half alive without you_**

**_My heart is broken__  
><em>_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_**_  
><em>_Deliver us_

**_Change - open your eyes to the light__  
><em>_I denied it all so long, oh so long__  
><em>**_**Say goodbye**, __goodbye_

_My heart is broken__  
><em>_Release me, I can't hold on__  
><em>_Deliver us__  
><em>_My heart is** broken**__  
><em>**_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_**_  
><em>_Deliver us__  
><em>**_My heart is broken__  
><em>_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_**_  
><em>_Deliver us from sorrow's hold_

"That's a wrap," Kouga announced, then watched Kagome hand a sheaf of papers to Soten with a smile.

After a quick scan, Soten smiled back and hugged Kagome.

Meeting in the hallway with a raised ebony brow and muscled arms crossed, Kouga waited for Kagome to spill.

"Don't get your tail in a knot; I gave her an old song that no longer applies to me. I think it suits her and will drive Hiten and Manten crazy," Kagome said with an evil smirk, "It's titled 'BFB', you will laugh you're ass off when you hear it!"

"Oh, my dear social secretary when will I be hearing this?" Kouga asked playfully.

"Soten has some friends in a garage band that could use the cash, as soon as they get it down… I'll let you know. Soten, Manten and Bank all have to be here… open session." Kagome instructed.

"Yes, master, "Kouga replied doing his best Igor impression and limping behind Kagome.

"Goofus," Kagome laughed as she waited for Kouga to unlock his SUV, which he had purchased in preparation for Sayuri's birth.

Kagome slept on the trip home, but Sayuri was very vocal and Kouga found himself growling back with low howls. He was not the pup's father, and the books he had purchased didn't cover this situation. If his communicating was wrong, they would deal with that later, but right now, chatting with Sayuri made him feel whole.

As usual he carried mother and pup to her room, where she slept until dinner. Kouga was able to join her for dinner, where she interrogated him about his day tomorrow.

"I have work to catch up on, contracts, artists, just being my usual charming self. I get paid to be me," Kouga finished with a grin.

"Yes, making ladies swoon at your feet must be so tiring… how do you do it?" Kagome teased back.

"Practice, years of practice," Kouga said with a raised brow and smirk.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I want you to stay home and relax; I really don't want to put Sayuri in any danger. You are carrying very precious cargo," Kouga answered.

Sayuri barked softly as if in agreement, and the two adults laughed. Kouga sent her up to shower and bed as he headed back to his office.

Her breakfast was served with a note from Kouga reminding her to relax and Dr. Hiro's phone number if she had any questions. He called at lunch, sounding worried, but was calmed by talking to Kagome and Sayuri. Dinner was filled with stories from Kouga that made Kagome laugh and rub Kouga's muscular arm in sympathy.

The next morning, and Kagome's last full recording day. She may have to come in for some editing and re-records, but hopefully she could help Soten and Rin until Sayuri was born in less than two months. Dressed and fed, Kouga and Kagome headed to Birds of Paradise Studios. Kouga had ignored his cell as he drove, so he had no idea InuYasha would be waiting in his office.

Kouga's secretary grabbed him immediately on entry and explained he had a visitor. Kouga's tan skin seemed to pale, but he grabbed a key and placed it in Kagome's palm with instructions to go warm up.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own InuYasha, Evanescence, Paul McCoy, Avenged Sevenfold, Apple, Rev Theory, Ford, LMAO, Seether, Victoria Justice and anything/anyone else I write about but forgot to say I don't own.

Songs as they appear:

1. "Lithium"

2. "Bring Me to Life"

3. "Sweet Sacrifice"

* I'm Sexy and I Know It

4. "Going Under"

5. "Everybody's Fool"

6. "Snow White Queen"

7. "What You Want"

8. "Broken (feat. Amy Lee)"

9. "Good Enough"

10. "My Heart Is Broken"

11. "The Last Song I'm Wasting on You"

12. "Sick"

*Best Friend's Brother (BFB)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

Kouga loosened his tie and undid the top button as he entered his office. InuYasha was glued to the pictures of Kouga and Kagome as she grew through her pregnancy and some of the sonogram pictures Kouga had framed.

"I see you've met Sayuri," Kouga whispered looking at the latest sonogram photo.

"You knocked her up?" InuYasha growled as his Beast rose to protect his sister pack member.

"No," Kouga replied sadly, the aura strong enough to bring InuYasha back, "The sire is out of the picture, I plan to raise the pup as my own. Little Sayuri Melody Wolfe."

"What kind of bastard would pup Kags then leave with his damn tail between his legs?" InuYasha demanded, not expecting an answer.

"Ask that dick of a brother of yours!" Kouga heard his Beast growl. 'Shit'

Looking confused, InuYasha returned his gaze to the sonogram picture. "Is my brother the reason she isn't attending the wedding?"

"To be honest, I don't think she has gone through her mail since she moved in," Kouga answered, again putting his foot in his mouth. "It was great seeing you, but I have an artist waiting…"

"If it's Kagome, can I please stay and listen. I'll stand in a dark corner and everything," the puppy eared Inu negotiated.

"Fine, but if you upset her, you deal with me!" Kouga's Beast growled.

Kagome heard Kouga's voice through her headphones, "Alright girlies, are you sure you're ready for this?"

"More than ready lets burn some bridges," Kagome responded as she rubbed her very rounded stomach.

InuYasha leaned against the wall for support, the pictures were real, and Kags was really pupped. "Holy shit," he muttered to himself.

She heard Kouga count down, preparing herself for the first note, when she and the piano became one.

_Kagome Higrashi_

_Sparkling grey,__  
><em>_They're my own veins.__  
><em>_Any more than a whisper,__  
><em>_Any sudden movement of my heart.__  
><em>_And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away_

_Just get through this day_

_Give up your way, you could be anything,__  
><em>_Give up my way, and lose myself, not today__  
><em>_That's too much guilt to pay_

_Sickened in the sun__  
><em>_You dare tell me you love me__  
><em>_But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die__  
><em>_Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way_

_You're just so pretty in your pain_

_Give up my way, and I could be anything__  
><em>_I'll make my own way__  
><em>_Without your senseless hate... hate... hate... hate._

_So run, run, run__  
><em>_And hate me, if it feels good.__  
><em>_I can't hear your screams anymore_

_You lied to me__  
><em>_But I'm older now__  
><em>_And I'm not buying baby_

_Demanding my response__  
><em>_Don't bother breaking the door down__  
><em>_I found my way out_

_And you'll never hurt me again._

Kagome felt wetness on her cheeks, and was glad Kouga was the only one to see her weakness. She used her palms to dry her face and rubbed her extended stomach as a small whimper sounded. Kagome had found her way out and she would never let Sesshomaru hurt her or Sayuri ever again.

"You okay?" Kouga asked, "We can stop now?"

"No, that was the wound Sessh opened, this next song is the balm to that bastard," Kagome responded.

Kouga looked back at InuYasha and knew the hanyou had figured it out, or had a vague idea of what had gone down. "Shit," was all Kouga could manage, "Let me get Soten and Rin in here."

"Oh, Soten has the track for you of that old song of mine, you have to hear my teenage angst," Kagome laughed trying to lighten the mood.

The young women joined Kagome putting on their headphones and quickly going through their scales.

The anger emanating from the Inu was distracting, but Kouga persevered as Bank, Manten and Hiten joined the sound booth entourage.

The techno vibe and guitar intro began and Kagome smiled.

_Kagome Higrashi__  
><em>**_Rin, Soten and Kagome_**

_Embrace the silence__  
><em>_'Cause there's nothing__  
><em>_That can change the way I feel__  
><em>_Taken all that you wanted__  
><em>_Now there's nothing__  
><em>_That can change the way I feel_

**_Hold on, little girl__  
><em>_The end is soon to come_**

**_Sick of it all__  
><em>_Sick of it all__  
><em>_We will not follow__  
><em>_Sick of it all__  
><em>_Sick of it all__  
><em>_They don't understand how__  
><em>_Sick we are__  
><em>_Sick we are__  
><em>_Of this bottomless__  
><em>_Pit of lies__  
><em>_Behind closed eyes_**

_Oceans between** us**__  
><em>_And **there's nothing**__  
><em>**_That can change the way I feel_**_  
><em>_I can still taste **the poison**__  
><em>_Of every thought,__  
><em>**_Every breath I wasted here._**

**_Hold on, little girl__  
><em>_The end is soon to come_**

**_Sick of it all__  
><em>_Sick of it all__  
><em>_We will not follow__  
><em>_Sick of it all__  
><em>_Sick of it all__  
><em>_They don't understand how__  
><em>_Sick we are__  
><em>_Sick we are__  
><em>_Of this bottomless__  
><em>_Pit of lies__  
><em>_Behind closed eyes_**

_Someday you'll know the pain__  
><em>**_Someday the light will break through__  
><em>_And nothing you tell yourself__  
><em>_Will save us from the truth_**

**_Screaming out!_**_  
><em>_Sick of it all__  
><em>_Sick of it all__  
><em>**_We will not follow_**_  
><em>_Sick of it all__  
><em>_Sick of it all__  
><em>**_They don't understand how__  
><em>_Sick we are__  
><em>_Sick we are_**_  
><em>**_Of this bottomless__  
><em>_Pit of lies__  
><em>_Behind closed eyes_**

"That one is dedicated to Sayuri, she is going to be a strong woman who doesn't take shit from anyone" Kagome said rubbing her stomach feeling the little life respond. "Kouga, put in Soten's track, and get your asses in here! This is going to be great!"

Kouga looked back at InuYasha, "Hey babe, someone just showed up you are going to want to see. Can he join?" Kouga asked.

"Jak?" Kagome guessed.

"Nope, doesn't swing from that branch, try again," Kouga teased.

"Let me hear this mystery man's voice…" Kagome demanded with a raised brow.

"Only if you promise not to get too excited and have your water break," Kouga said with a laugh.

"Don't make me purify you," Kagome teased, "And I'll be good, promise!"

InuYasha walked slowly up to the intercom, "Hey Kagsy, been awhile."

"Yash, is it really you?" Kagome asked her expression going from scared to excited in seconds. "If it is you get your ass in here and give me a hug you dirty dog!"

InuYasha joined the group of men who walked into the large recording room, complete with couches and chairs. A very pregnant miko was in his arms and squeezing the life out of him before he was able to smell her. Then he smelled the salt of her tears, "I missed you so much, I'm so happy for you and Ayame too!"

InuYasha hugged her back, "So are you coming to the wedding?"

"I'm invited, I didn't think I was invited," Kagome babbled. Then grabbing his hand placed it on her stomach, "Meet Sayuri." The little pup kicked his foot and a small woof was heard. InuYasha smiled and growled back at the stomach, which imitated him and kicked again.

"You are going to have your hands full with that little shit, "InuYasha teased.

"I hope so," Kagome said with a smile that made her blue eyes nearly glow. "We will have to catch up, after this. I promise it will be epic."

Kagome sat between Kouga and InuYasha on one of the couches, as Hiten pinned Rin to a loveseat and Bank and Manten found comfy chairs. Getting the remote, Soten hit a button that caused a very Pop/Techno beat (very un-Soten) to pulse through the room, but Soten and Rin smiled hugely. Then a more rocker beat began as Soten sang and strutted toward Bank.

_Soten Kudo__  
><em>**_Rin Jenner and Soten_**

_I call you up when I know he's at home.__  
><em>_I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone.__  
><em>_Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?__  
><em>_Should I give him a smile? _(Soten traced Banks lips with her finger)  
><em>Should I get up and leave?<em>_  
><em>**_I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking__  
><em>_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?_**_  
><em>_I really hope I can get him alone.__  
><em>_I just don't, don't want her to know._

_Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!__  
><em>_**My best friend's brother is the one for me!** _(Suddenly Rin pushed herself on Hiten's lap as she sang accompaniment)  
><em>Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!<em>_  
><em>**_A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3!__  
><em>_I don't want to, but I want to,__  
><em>_Cause I just can't get you out of my mind!_**_  
><em>_Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!__  
><em>**_My best friend's brother is the one for me!__  
><em>_BFB! BFB!__  
><em>_My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother__._**

_I kinda think that I might be his type. _(Soten did a sexy shimmy that made Bank's eyes bulge)  
><em>Because when you're not around, he's not acting too shy. <em>(Rin touched Hiten's cheek, while he had his hands on the Rin's hips)  
><em>Sometimes I feel like he might make a move.<em>_  
><em>_Is this all in my head?__  
><em>_I don't know what to do.__  
><em>**_I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking.__  
><em>_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?_**_  
><em>_I really hope I can get him alone.__  
><em>_I just don't, don't want her to know._ (In unison the girls looked at each other and shrugged)

_Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!__  
><em>**_My best friend's brother is the one for me!_**_  
><em>_Yeeeeaaah__  
><em>**_A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3.__  
><em>_I don't want to, but I want to,__  
><em>_Cause I just can't get you out of my mind and_**_  
><em>_Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!__  
><em>**_My best friend's brother is the one for me!__  
><em>_BFB! BFB!__  
><em>_My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.__  
><em>_BFB! BFB!__  
><em>_My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother._**

(After Rin peeled herself from Hiten, she and Soten walked to the middle of the room and faced each other)

_Cause he's such a dream.__  
><em>_Yeah__  
><em>_And you know what I mean,__  
><em>_If you_**_weren't related__._**

(The two strutted back toward their destinations: Bank and Hiten)

_Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!__  
><em>**_My best friend's brother is the one for me!_**_  
><em>_Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!__  
><em>**_A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3.__  
><em>_I don't want to, but I want to!__  
><em>_Cause I just can't get you out of mind and_**_  
><em>_Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!__  
><em>**_My best friend's brother is the one for me!_**_  
><em>_BFB! BFB!__  
><em>**_My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother._**_  
><em>_BFB! BFB!__  
><em>**_My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother._**

The song ended with Soten on a baffled Bank's lap and Rin on a smiling Hiten's lap. Manten was still in shock from seeing his sister shimmy like a stripper and wanted eye bleach, a shit load of eye bleach. Kouga and Kagome were laughing and leaning into each other, while InuYasha processed that Kagome had written this in high school about Sesshomaru.

Hiten tossed Rin over his shoulder with a wicked grin, "This BFB agrees, any more songs that puts this hot little ass in my lap… please God make it happen!" With that he was gone with Rin who gave the room a big smile and wink. Apparently Thunder demons were assertive because Bank was being dragged out by Soten, "He's going to need the next few days off, he'll be busy." Bank looked like he was about to ask for help until he released that a sexy legal female was about to ravage him until he couldn't walk… and he would be an idiot to complain.

Manten slowly stood, "I think, I'm going to go throw up."

"Manten, you know I love you. I set up a date with you and Yura, Kouga's secretary. She has a thing for bald men." Kagome said with a wink.

"Isn't she a Hair demon?" Manten asked apprehensively.

"Hey, every girl has her fantasies and desires, if bald men flip her switch; I'm guessing you are going to turn her on!" Kagome added to the blushing Manten. He left rather quickly in the direction of Kouga's office instead of the bathroom.

Kouga and InuYasha looked at Kagome's rounded stomach as Sayuri emitted some growls and a small yip. To InuYasha's surprise, Kagome growled back much like an Inu with soft barks. She seemed unaware of her actions, and InuYasha couldn't believe that his idiot brother was missing these precious moments.

"Time for lunch, that little lily, is about to become a thorny rose," Kouga teased. They were all surprised when Sayuri let out a warbled howl at the sound of Kouga's voice.

"Did you hear that?" Kouga asked getting on his knees at eye level with Kagome's stomach "Is the lil' lily trying to talk to me?"

Another warbled howl, that caused both Kagome and Kouga's eyes to mist. InuYasha just watched as his blood niece bonded with her replacement father, she was howling. Inu pups did not howl, and wolf pups could howl much more proficiently then this pup. InuYasha needed to talk to Sesshomaru about why he wasn't taking reasonability for Sayuri.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own InuYasha, Evanescence, Paul McCoy, Avenged Sevenfold, Apple, Rev Theory, Ford, LMAO, Seether, Victoria Justice and anything/anyone else I write about but forgot to say I don't own.

Songs as they appear:

1. "Lithium"

2. "Bring Me to Life"

3. "Sweet Sacrifice"

* I'm Sexy and I Know It

4. "Going Under"

5. "Everybody's Fool"

6. "Snow White Queen"

7. "What You Want"

8. "Broken (feat. Amy Lee)"

9. "Good Enough"

10. "My Heart Is Broken"

11. "The Last Song I'm Wasting on You"

12. "Sick"

*Best Friend's Brother (BFB)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

Sesshomaru sat with his most apologetic expression as he and Kagura ate lunch at some Bistro she had raved about. Being that this gabby doctor was his only connection to Kagome he had to continue his apparent pursuit.

"Oh, remember how interested you were in the Wolfe couple? Kouga called me earlier near ecstatic that the pup had finally howled. I'm actually worried about the development if a wolf demon pup takes this long to howl." Kagura dished.

"The pup is not Wolfe's, so his excitement is warranted," Sesshomaru corrected.

"Well, that explains why the couple asked questions about the likelihood of an elemental pup carrying paternal marks. When Kouga himself has no visible marks…" Kagura mused before sipping her water.

Sesshomaru felt the vibration of his cell phone in his pocket and discreetly as possible checked the caller ID. His brother, which could be business, he should take the call.

"If you'll excuse me, my business partner knows not to call unless emergencies," Sesshomaru said as he left the table for the sidewalk.

"Taisho here," Sesshomaru answered in a bored tone.

"You son of a bitch, I could dismember you!" InuYasha's Beast growled into the phone, "How the fuck could you do that to Kagome? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sesshomaru stood stunned with his cell to his ear; he had never expected his brother to find out about his sexual experience with Kagome. Sesshomaru decided he deserved a small reprimand and would allow InuYasha this. "I have little time brother, please be quick in your chastising." Sesshomaru replied after a brief pause.

Infuriated InuYasha felt the phone's plastic crack in his palm. "You call me a disgrace to the Taisho name, but you, brother, are the fucking DISGRACE!"

"You go to far InuYasha," Sesshomaru gritted between his teeth. Intercourse Kagome was definitely not his proudest moment, but InuYasha had done much worse in his youth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, taking a woman's virginity and leaving her pupped is fucking amazing, let me get you a damn medal! Just hit it and quit it, huh? Then you don't want responsibility of your pup, you piece of shit! You too fucking busy? Kouga has stepped up as a father, she already responds to him! You treat me like shit for being born a bastard, but how many do you have running around you mother fucking prick?" With that InuYasha crunched the phone in his hand.

He needed to relax before he joined Kouga and Kagome for dinner, but the situation with his brother had pushed him to his limits. He pulled out his spare cell and called Ayame. Hearing her voice soothed him instantly, and he told her all he knew. He heard her throwing things, growling and howling in anger, but after she calmed she laughed at hearing that an Inu pup was trying to howl like a wolf.

InuYasha brought the phone in the house and placed it against Kagome's stomach. Ayame must have been making noises because soon Sayuri was chattering up a storm from inside her mother and warbled another pathetic howl, which made everyone laugh. InuYasha grabbed his phone back to hear his mate laughing, "That was so cute, and I can't wait till we start having pups."

"As soon as possible babe, as soon as possible," InuYasha replied with a goofy smile. Saying goodbye and "I love you" the call ended but the goofy grin remained.

Kagura could understand that business would interrupt their budding romance, but she would not let Sesshomaru leave her with the check. Snapping her fingers, Kagura got the attention of a waiter, "My date is a tall silver haired Inu, he just stepped outside to take a call… can you inform him that Kagura Hiro is ready to leave?"

The waiter nodded, he knew of Mr. Taisho, the silver haired Inu, and really didn't want to disturb him. With a deep breathe, because it could be his last, the waiter stepped outside.

Sesshomaru hadn't moved for some time, looking at his phone with a shocked expression. The chaotic aura surrounding him seemed to cause everyone on the sidewalk to give him plenty of space. The waiter could feel the anger of the Inu raise and noticed the red glow of Mr. Taisho's eyes, "Oh shit," whispered past the young demon's lips.

A low growl vibrated down the sidewalk as the cell phone began to melt by Sesshomaru's acid claws, the mixture dripping to concrete and corroding a hole in it. Unaware and uncaring of his destruction, swiftly turning his head toward the young demon waiter Sesshomaru growled, "Bill Taisho Corp. and make my excuses."

Not waiting for a response, Sesshomaru transformed into a ball of light and was gone.

Releasing the breath he didn't know he had been holding the young demon relaxed, "At least he didn't kill me… doesn't mean his date won't. I really hate this job!"

Dinner at the Wolfe residence was not interrupted by the doorbell or a knock, no, the door was literally blown off its hinges by a pissed off ball of light that transformed into an extremely pissed off Sesshomaru.

His aura set Kouga and Yash into protective Beast mode, but Kagome was surprised that Sayuri gave a yip of welcome. 'Really Kid?' Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome was over this diva shit and rose from the table, over the growls she yelled, "Must you destroy property on every fucking visit?"

The males kept their stance but were silenced. "What insults does the Snow White Queen want to throw at me now? What about death threats, we all know how you love to toss those around you prissy bitch? Understand that I no longer give a flying fuckity fuck what you think of me, but if you ever insult my pup I will purify your useless ass, your fucking lordship."

Kagome was right in front of Sesshomaru, her miko energy barely in check.

"Don't you mean MY pup?" Sesshomaru snarled.

"You denied any possible chance of paternity you ignorant piece of shit!" Kagome seethed as a blast of miko energy flew from her body and pushed Sesshomaru against the wall. She progressed on him, "In fact, you looked disgusted by the idea. Your Beast didn't mind fucking me, but YOU sure as shit did! Sayuri is MINE! You are simply a SPERM DONOR!" The miko energy stopped, and Sesshomaru slid to the floor as air was able to enter his lungs again.

"Kagome, no more miko energy, think of Sayuri's safety," Kouga sternly instructed as he slowly advanced on Kagome.

"Oh Sayuri," Kagome wailed as she grabbed her stomach and whimpered. She waited for a response from the chatty little pup, but she was eerily silent. "Kouga! Kouga, Sayuri isn't responding!"

Kouga slowly slid his arms around Kagome's abdomen with his chest pressed to her back, his eyes locked with Sesshomaru's. He growled lowly letting the vibrations soothe the two females. A soft kick against Kouga's palm caused Kagome to sigh in relief and relax against him. Kouga released a soft howl and smiled when a warbled and distorted version replied from Kagome's abdomen.

"Sayuri's fine, she was scared is all," Kouga explained. His crystal eyes glared into gold, "Sayuri isn't used to all the yelling and energy getting thrown around."

Sesshomaru had heard the Inu version of a howl come from the pup, how had he not noticed before? He simply sat stunned as he watched Kouga soothe Kagome and HIS pup. Jealousy stronger then he had ever felt began to build inside him, until he HAD to interrupt the constant displays of comfort.

"Kagome, after you have eaten, may I PLEASE discuss the situation with you? It seems I have handled this situation beastly since the night of the pup's conception." Sesshomaru asked. "Any location you desire, bring Wolfe and my brother if you desire. Please?"

*After Dinner in Kouga's Den* ( See what I did there... well, it made me laugh)

"Bet you $50 he's early," InuYasha loudly whispered to Kouga.

"Don't do it," Kagome warned, "Sesshomaru has been compulsively on time or early since I've known the Taisho family."

"Hell, something this important… he had better be here early," Kouga replied.

The three adults were waiting in Wolfe's study. Kagome had told Sesshomaru to return in two hours to the Wolfe residence if, and only if, he could enter the house like a proper guest.

A knock and announcement that a Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho had arrived, Kouga told Keade he would retrieve the guest and for her to have a good night. Kouga had lost the coin toss and would thus play Sesshomaru's mediator during this confrontation, while InuYasha sided with Kagome.

All four were seated in the tense atmosphere of the study. Sayuri decided to break the awkward silence with her chatter, which brought small smiles to each adult's face and their minds to the most important topic.

"Hush now Sayuri, the adults need to talk," Kagome whispered as she rubbed her abdomen. The pup quieted after a small growl of displeasure at being told to 'hush'.

"Has the pup always been so vocal?" Sesshomaru asked as his golden eyes rested on Kagome's rounded stomach.

"Pretty much," Kagome said with a soft smile as gazed at her abdomen.

"I know I have not earned the right, but may I speak with her?" Sesshomaru asked, not knowing how hopeful his golden shown.

Kagome gestured him closer, "We've learned you get the best responses if you speak toward my belly button, she really likes when you speak canine to her."

Feeling foolish for asking to speak to the child, Sesshomaru felt moronic kneeling before Kagome to speak to her stomach. To his surprise little Sayuri yipped and startled Sesshomaru who lost his balance and fell on his ass. He quickly scrambled back up, eyes wide with wonder, as he returned the yip of welcome to his fetal pup.

"You little shit, you think you're so funny." Kagome whispered as she lifted her shirt enough for Sesshomaru to see his pup make Kagome's taunt round stomach accommodate small feet kicks and elbow jabs.

"Do those hurt you?" Sesshomaru asked as his hand extended without his permission to cover a small foot protrusion.

"No, not usually, occasionally a certain little demon would rather do acrobats then sleep at three in the morning," Kagome responded with a chuckle. "Kouga called the doctor the first night she did it; to make sure it was normal."

Kouga blushed, "It could have been early labor or something…"

InuYasha laughed, "Do you still have the same doctor? I would have dropped your crazy ass after a three a.m. phone call for a pup kicking."

"Dr. Hiro has been amazing, she puts up with all of Kouga's calls, and there haven't been any leaks to any tabloids…" Kagome explained.

Sayuri started a series of growls and yips. "Hey, someone wants your attention," Kagome said as she snapped her fingers in front of Sesshomaru's face.

Talk of Kouga and Kagura had ruined the moment for Sesshomaru, but if his pup requested his attention she would have it.

Kagome continued to talk to InuYasha and Kouga, while also listening to Sesshomaru and Sayuri. Losing herself in thought Kagome noticed that Sayuri only responded with such a warm aura toward Kouga, herself and now Sesshomaru.

*PLease vote on the Poll to let me know What to do with Sayuri?*


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own InuYasha, Evanescence, Paul McCoy, Avenged Sevenfold, Apple, Rev Theory, Ford, LMAO, Seether, Victoria Justice and anything/anyone else I write about but forgot to say I don't own.

Songs as they appear:

1. "Lithium"

2. "Bring Me to Life"

3. "Sweet Sacrifice"

* I'm Sexy and I Know It

4. "Going Under"

5. "Everybody's Fool"

6. "Snow White Queen"

7. "What You Want"

8. "Broken (feat. Amy Lee)"

9. "Good Enough"

10. "My Heart Is Broken"

11. "The Last Song I'm Wasting on You"

12. "Sick"

*Best Friend's Brother (BFB)

(If the writing is different, I apologize. New medication is really messing with my mojo/muse. Sesshoumaru is winning in the polls… so I'm off to formulate da plan!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

"Please Kagome, this Sesshomaru's actions are inexcusable and thanks are given to the Wolf that has cared for you both so suitably. This lord begs you Kagome. He begs that you allow Sayuri to know him. Let this Sesshoumaru be her farther, if you are unwilling to try romantic entanglements and mating between us… please, do not take away Sayuri." Sesshomaru plead as he grasped Kagome's hands in his own clawed ones. "This one has made many mistakes. Please forgive this Sesshomaru his stupidity and pride."

Silence ensued and three sets of eyes bugged comically at Sesshoumaru as they processed what had just been said.

Sayuri was the first to respond with a series of yips. InuYasha and Kouga were still in a state of shock and continued to be unresponsive.

Kagome looked into the pleading golden eyes she had once melted for, "You speak pretty words, but at the end of the day… they are still only pretty words." Sayuri growled at her mother's response and placed a well aimed kick to her bladder. "Ouch! So you agree with your sperm donor do you?" Sayuri whimpered at her mother's snappish tone. Kagome rubbed her protruding stomach and spoke more calmly, "Sorry Mommy yelled, Sayuri. But what about Kouga, doesn't Sayuri love Kouga too?"

A mournful, pitiful excuse of a howl echoed in the room as Sayuri's reply. It sounded eerily like a goodbye, which brought Kouga from his stupor.

"Lil' Lily, it's alright to want your sire," Kouga replied in soothing tones, his blue eyes lifted and met with Kagome's. Kouga understood Sayuri was acting off instinct, the stronger Alpha would appeal because of the safety… the blood link only cemented that feeling. Maybe after the pup was born, Kouga had a better chance of imprinting through kindness... but at this stage, strength would win over love.

InuYasha had watched the trio closely: his brother had relaxed at Kouga's acceptance and honest scent, Kouga had an air of defeat about him and Kagome looking back at the hanyou helplessly. InuYasha gave a shrug of his shoulders in response; this must be some kind of Alpha shit because he was as confused as Kagome.

All this drama ends with a fucking handshake and goodbye? He was glad he was hanyou, full bloods were a fucked-up bunch.

InuYasha was about to speak up about the bull shit of it all… but Kagome beat him to it.

"So, it only takes an apology after denying your daughter, missing doctor appointments and my mood swings… I don't think so!" Kagome rattled through clenched teeth as she advanced on Sesshoumaru. Then turning she glared at Kouga, "And you! You have been there for me through all of this. You've turned your world upside- fucking-down… Was I such an inconvenience that you just shove me off to this asshole? Saying 'no' isn't that damn hard Kouga!"

Both males began to plead their cases but were silenced by a petite hand slashed through the air, "I don't want to hear shit from either of you morons! If neither of you will take MY opinion into consideration… I'll find someone who will!"

With that Kagome stomped her pregnant self and InuYasha out of the den and up to her room to pack. She wasn't sure were she was staying yet… but she knew most definitely where she was not! She needed to write! She needed a hug! She really needed to get her life together!

Sayuri had stayed silent during her mother's tirade, and made slight whimpers when Kagome began to over exert herself in packing. Dammit, when had she accumulated so much shit? Oh yeah… baby stuff.

Grabbing InuYasha by the back of the shirt, she stopped him from clearing her closet, and just hugged him. Her hormones were a wreck… she didn't know what she wanted or what to do. Everything was so much easier BEFORE Sesshoumaru came back into her life. Kagome thought she had everything planned, well, a rough draft at least. Now it was all scattered in the wind.

InuYasha let Kagome cry, knowing the demons downstairs could hear and smell it all… and was glad. Pregnancy had made her body all fun-house-mirror and that would have pissed him off if he were a chick. Unfortunately, Kagome had been a hot mess of mood swings before she got pregnant, he could only imagine the nightmare she was now. He felt a smirk tease his lips at the possible songs Kagome would create from this mess.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own InuYasha, Evanescence, Paul McCoy, Avenged Sevenfold, Apple, Rev Theory, Ford, LMAO, Seether, Victoria Justice, Phantom of the Opera, Rock-a-doodle and anything/anyone else I write about but forgot to say I don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

Jak reached over one of his current bed warmers and grabbed his ringing cell phone, "You had better be on mother-fucking fire…" His sleep roughened answered agitatedly.

"Jak?" A very familiar sobbing female voice replied.

"Shit," he murmured as he untangled his body from the two still tangled in his bed. He hadn't knocked her up, but his sex life was sure as shit was paying for it. He thought of grabbing a robe, but shrugged away the idea… why hide perfection?

Still holding the phone to his ear hearing soft sobs, a naked Jak walked to his kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water and leaned against the kitchen island, "Alright, go ahead."

Kagome let the flood gates open. She loved both Kouga and Sesshoumaru but felt betrayed by them both as well. She wanted Sayuri to have a father figure, but not a complete shit head! Jak looked at his bottle of water and contemplated hard liquor instead. He had assumed this was just another Kagome hormone driven crying session, fuck him sideways; he was wrong. He also had two delectable groupies warming his bed… life was truly a bitch and sometimes she had puppies.

"Okay, hush for a moment and listen," Jak interrupted a noisy sob. "Do you know the rule of love?"

"What?" Kagome asked confused between sniffles.

"The rule of love is *sigh* if the feelings last over four months, less then that… its lust," Jak explained after a sip of water. "Your crush on boss man is fairly new, are you sure it's love?"

"Do you think I'm so shallow…" Kagome began to yell.

"Kagome, I'm trying to help," Jak deadpanned, girl talk was over. "I want YOU to think of the situation YOU will be bringing Sayuri into, okay? You have less then a month to figure this out. No running away, leave your shit at Kouga's. You're going to be responsible for another living person within the month, it's about to get VERY real VERY soon. Sleep on it, and we'll lunch tomorrow... make it dinner," Jak instructed.

"Thanks Jak, you're a great friend, you know that?" Kagome whispered into the phone. He was one of the only men she knew who could handle a crying woman or talk one down from hysterics.

Jak chuckled, "Darling, I'm a horny man who has two willing and able bodies waiting. Must go loves!" With a click the call ended, the phone was left in the kitchen and a naked Jak prowled back to his bedroom.

(Couldn't decide what combo to put Jakotsu with so use your dirty little minds and make it smut-a-licious… Jak earned a good time. Or go to the poll and let me know what to write)

* * *

><p>Kagome had sent InuYasha downstairs after he repeatedly commented on how her maternity panties could be parachutes. If she killed the hanyou, would that be murder or charity? It was then that Kagome knew she had to call the only man who would understand. Jakotsu!<p>

In his mysterious way of his, he helped. Running away would be childish and in no way healthy for Sayuri. Totally disregarding Sesshoumaru when he had begged for forgiveness was not a top adult moment either.

Most of her moments concerning Sesshoumaru were not conducted in the most mature manner. With a depreciating chuckle and baby belly rub, Kagome remembered their morning after fight. Still rubbing her stomach to keep Sayuri calm, Kagome relived that morning.

She had woken up thinking it was all a dream, but it was real. Her fantasy had come true. If she had just kept him the bedroom… She had attempted to make breakfast when her little bubble of happiness is popped by the Ice Prick. The look of disgust on his face and "replacement fuck" still hurt.

Sayuri whimpered softly as if sensing her mother's distress. The blinders had been ripped off that morning. The moment you've been waiting for since you understood there was "the moment" and the asshole basically calls you a whore at your own table. Kinda takes away the sparkly afterglow… and what was worse, she still loved him. She hated herself for loving a man who could think so lowly of her. Where the hell was her self respect?

Closing her eyes with a groan, Kagome admitted that she over-reacted… but Sessh had apologized. Maybe it was time to be an adult about all this and accept his apology. Make plans for him to be in Sayuri's life… the little elemental was showing too many inu traits to not have Sesshoumaru around to help.

Hell, knowing her luck Sesshoumaru had super swimmers and created some new Inu Elemental Demon… but life couldn't be that fucked up… could it? Like Jak said, she'd find out in less than a month.

With a sigh and some maneuvering, Kagome was off her bed and standing in front of her bedroom door. She could sense all three males still downstairs. She had to ask one if she could still stay here and apologize (even if she wasn't sorry), not kill the hanyou and then… shit balls, she had to apologize *gag* and set up future arrangements with Sesshoumaru. She was an adult, she could do this Kagome pepped talked herself… tomorrow morning after good night's rest. She quickly (as fast a pregnant woman can) dove for the covers and went to sleep in her clothes from dinner. She would start being an adult tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow...

* * *

><p>*Raven-2010 you are so fliptricking awesome, thanks for your help! *<p>

Sorry it's short, but that's all I got for now... still plotting (tap fingers together evilly)


	11. Chapter 11

**(Please forgive this Author? I have been stumped by how to get to where this story needs to be... and a pregnant three-some is way out of my sphere of talent. So I present you with this instead. Next Chapter could be days, months... years. But I love suggestions)**

Kagome slowly blinked up at ceiling as her mind raced over all she had put off and needed to accomplish today. Ugh, today was going to be hell. Kagome had assumed sleep would elude her last night… but she wasn't that lucky. Instead, her dreams had been plagued with naked demons having their wicked way with her pregnant self, once at the same time. She wasn't even sure if that was legal.

It was not Kagome's first sex dream, but her first sex dream while being pregnant. Apparently those pregnancy hormones are a whole different potency. She was relieved she had read the Chapter on Expecting and Your Sex Drive… I mean wasn't it just fucking fabulous that her "second trimester hornies" were kicking in right now!

Another slow blink at the ceiling as parts of the dream resurfaced.

_The nude foot massage from Kouga as his lips and hot breath trailed up her legs, her thighs, before that sinful mouth began it's teasing kisses on her vulva. As Kagome's eyes rolled back in her head, the wolf began a very detailed appraisal of her entire vulva with short, repetitious licks. His clawed hands continued to sooth her thighs while opening her wider to his ministrations. "Kouga, please..." Kagome breathed as the demon_ was being so agonizingly careful to avoid her clitoris._  
><em>

_ 'Enough of this little game,' Kagome thought as she grabbed his elfin ears to hold his head in place then grinding herself against the flat stillness of his tongue. She couldn't give five fucks that she using his face for own pleasure, and what sweet pleasure it was. Kagome couldn't form words, a sort of gurgling noise tore itself from her throat as she felt the tingling tension in her lower abdomen stretch and snap. He was a master with his mouth, maybe she should pick Kouga just for his oral skills alone.  
><em>

_With a deep inhale Kagome released Kouga's ears and slumped her naked, sated self in her chair. She gently ran her fingers through his onyx hair and basked in the after orgasm glow. Kagome was wiped out, she ran a palm along her stomach and contemplated the last time she had had an orgasm... depressing thought that. While she had been woolgathering, Kouga had prepared his second assult. Soft horizontal licks began to tease her clitoris. Kagome almost stood up from the chair when that talented tongue began to add more pressure and a series of fast vertical and diagonal strokes…_

Kagome blushed as she realized she may have dampened her panties from that recollection. She really needed to shower before the Alpha idiots got a whiff and began to destroy shit. Canines were a serious pain in the ass, which brought to mind another part of her dream that Kagome planned to block from her memory.

Untwisting herself from her bed sheets, she did the pregnant waddle to the bathroom. First she really should pee. Sayuri seemed to like Kagome's bladder as a place to chill, thus peeing more often than she had ever thought humanly possible.

Morning bathroom rituals complete, it was time to wash herself. After undressing and adjusting the shower temperature, Kagome stepped into the shower. Leaning her forehead against the shower wall as the water pelted her lower back; Kagome was reminded of another piece of her dream.

She had been nude again, and found herself braced on the headboard with her knees just behind her pillows. A warm muscled chest pressed against her back, as the tip of an equally impressive erection pressed against her vulva.

_"Kagome, this Sesshoumaru feels unworthy of your beauty. Pregnancy truly agrees with you," a deep baritone murmured in her ear. She could feel his powerful thighs press against her backside as careful clawed hands began to slide along her skin. Their destination was obvious, but holy fuck the feeling of his hands on her skin! Kagome moaned her appreciation when those talented digits finally reached around and began to touch her softly._

_Sesshomaru spoke of how she glowed, how sexy her blossoming body looked and how much he desired her. Meanwhile his talented fingers had created quite a bit of moisture. "So wet," he husked, sliding the head of his penis against her labia.  
><em>

_"Sessh please…" she moaned, not caring if she interrupted him. He was teasing a horny pregnant woman who had gone without for too damn long!  
><em>

_"As you wish," he growled. He slowly began working himself inside her vagina. The shallow penetration might be hell for him but Kagome was blissed out. The head of his shaft was constantly stimulating an important bundle of nerves which caused Kagome to see stars and possibly break her headboard. She felt deliciously full of him as her muscles contracted around his penis. The smart Inu didn't speed up to finish and he didn't stop, but he did slow down. He slowed down to start building her back up again.  
><em>

_"You carry This One's pup without pause, This Sesshoumaru will do the same in pleasuring you…"_

"Maybe a cold shower," Kagome pondered as she soaped herself, Sayuri had been silent; Kagome found herself praying that they didn't share some freaky mental link… because she may have just scared her baby. "Stress. That has to be it, I'm stressed and having crazy dreams because of the hornies. *deep breath* I just gotta remember, this is a big girl panties kind of day."

To that Sayuri gave a "Yip." Kagome couldn't prevent the laugh at the smart ass little pup.

Kagome finished her shower and used a beach towel to dry herself. With a soft smile she began to rub cocoa butter on her ever expanding stomach, always surprised by the lack of stretch marks that marred her skin.

Waddling back in her bed room, Kagome refused to look at her bed, so she looked at the contents of her closet. Did apology have a color? Probably pastels or something, with a "Whatever" Kagome grabbed some clothes blindly and hoped they would match.

The lilac top over her gray cami was sedated without being depressing and her maternity jeans were, as always, fucking awesome. Forgoing socks, because that simply was not going to happen, Kagome put her in a sloppy ponytail as her final touch. As always, she grabbed he notebook of lyrics... she had something rattling around that needed put on paper. Writing had been an outlet to her deepest feeling for years and she hoped it would shed some light on her current situation.

"Now we apologize…" Kagome groaned as she left her room and headed toward the kitchen and location of all the auras in the house.

Kagome was met with a fresh plate of breakfast from Keade and sudden wary silence from the men seated at the table.

'Yes, be afraid, be very afraid,' Kagome joked to herself as she kept her expression as flat as possible.

"Gentlemen, after breakfast we need to talk," Kagome said tonelessly as she met the three pairs of eyes watching her. She sat in her regular seat, deemed 'her spot', and ate as if the three males did not exist. Kagome then opened her notebook and began to jot down the words in her head, daring one of the men to scold her for being rude at the table... they weren't that stupid.

*Special Thanks to Ian Kerner PhD., Author of 'The Cliterate Male'. Reading your book for work inspired parts of this chapter, book is great for both genders*


End file.
